Goddess of Demon Love title rename
by SunikoJubi
Summary: A young goddess of the moon kingdom exile to Earth cause of her Mothers sins. As she is on her jounry to prove she is worthy to go home. Along the way she cross paths with Sess. Now Sess wants to claim her as his mate. Where will she call home in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Goddess of demon Love

(Formally known as Inu Youkai and the Moon Goddess)

Disclaimer: No I don't own _Inu Yasha _and_ Sailor Moon_. This is free entertainment for people that is over the age of 17.

A/N: This is a kind a crossover of Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon. But in a way it's not. What I mean is the girl (my OC Suniko I also have her in another story of mine named "The Child that falls from the Sky". But that story has NOTHING to do with this one. Just the name of Suniko) Where was I going with this? Gosh, I'm sorry ya'll I suffer from part-time memory. LOL

It's about a girl from the Moon Kingdom that is exile to Earth. Where she came across Lord Sesshomaru. She saves him then heals him. But she didn't know her act of kindness could bring the Great Lord coming back to her.

This is Sess/OC paring.

OH PS PEOPLE: Many thanks to BluelovesFluffy for beta this story and for the new title. I like this title better than the last one; "Inu Youkai and the Moon Goddess." I apologize for the confusion this might cause from changing the title.

Prelude

(lemon)

On a world that is its own world. Unknown world even to the human's and youkai's; it's a world is only known as a fairy tale to them. The world of gods and goddess lived. Up high in the heavens is where they lived and watch over their respectful planets that they rule and guard in secret from other solar systems kingdoms in the galaxy. It is known as the Moon Crystal Kingdom. The Queen of the gods and goddess is known as Neo Queen Serenity of the moon. Her daughter, Princesses Serena, stands everyday in the courtyard of the Moon Palace watching over the blue planet. She fell in love of the blue planet dreaming one day she could walk on the surface and interact with the humans and youkai's there.

One day her mother decided to send her daughter on a secret mission to Earth. It was a simple mission for someone like her. All she needed to do was contact the princesses and guarding of Earth to deliver a message about the future problems foreseen from their biggest threat to their world; the world of the Moon Crystal Kingdom from other solar systems that want to invade their solar system. Then come back to the moon.

Once she meets with Princesses Aurora and complete what she was supposed to do. She was post to return home. But she couldn't leave just yet. She wanted to explore a little bit of the blue planet even if it would last a few hours of this planets time. For the time here is faster than where she came from. A day here would be like a second there. She couldn't pass up such a temptation.

She only explores a little country in the western lands of Japan. She is amazed by the difference of the cultural compare to hers. She made sure that no earthlings see her, for it could cause problems for her and for this world.

She always wanted to try out the hot spring. She let her temptation get the best of her. While she was enjoying the hot spring bath. The Lord of the Western Kingdom of the time rule by an Inu youkai named Inutaisho was doing his rounds of his kingdom. He came across a scent that he is not familiar with. He follow it; it lead him to the hot springs where he was amaze by the beauty and power that is radiating from her. The light that is radiating from her was blinding at first. He never came across nor heard of such powers that were flowing from this girl. It confused the great lord who and what she is.

He stayed up in the trees watching this rare beauty. The moonlight bounces from her golden hair. The mark on her forehead was a gold crest moon shape. (Like Sailor Moons' golden crest moon shape) In the world of youkai's any symbol's on the forehead symbolizes royalty.

He decided to made himself known to her it, scared the princesses at first when she realize that she wasn't alone and seen by the earthlings. After he let her know that he will not harm her. She calm down but there was an amazing creature that was in front of her. For this is the first time she ever came face to face to earthlings.

He asked her who and what she is. She did what she was not to do…she answered his questions. He was stock to hear where she is from and wanted to know more.

He asked if he could join her in the bath. At first she wasn't going to let him. But she figures she's already in it deep if her mother ever finds out. But the youkai man that stood in front of her was a handsome creature. She couldn't resist seeing more of him.

They talk some more about each others worlds. The more they talked the closer he came to her. Once he was close enough to touch her beautiful bright skin he couldn't resist to gently touch it. That simple touch sends a pleasure stock wave through her body. All reason flew out of her mind. Deep down she knows what would happen if things keep going this way. After all she was the Princesses Goddess of Truth, Love, and Justices.

Inu Taisho stared into her deep sea blue eyes. As she stared back into his golden eyes that are perching into her soul. He knows when a woman wants him. He had been with many women before. But this one is different from any of them. Could it be love? Or pure lust? He can't tell. All he cares about right now is her, the feel of her warm bright body touching his.

With his clawed hand he gently traced her jaw as he leans close to taste her full red lips.

"Wait, Lord Inutaisho." she stops him just before their lips touch.

"What is it, Princesses?"

"We would never see each other ever again after tonight. I…I'm nearing my wedding day."

"If you want to stop this we can. I understand we only have this moment…this one chance."

_Why did he have to say that? _ She thought to herself. She does want him. Even if it's just this once. What should she do? Her mind screams at her to stop and go home. But her body isn't listening to her.

Lord Inutaisho could tell she is at war within herself. He waited for her to make up her mind. She looks deep into his eyes then pulls him to her. She kissed him passionately.

Lord Inutaisho can't believe his luck. It's indeed a once in a million life time chance to have an experience like this with a goddess. He intends not to waste a second of this memorable moment.

He wrapped her arm around him and kissed her. Her warm soft lips responded to his demanding tongue, parting and giving him total access. She tasted like peppermints, smelt like vanilla and felt like heaven.

Inutaisho hands slowly traveled up her sides, thumbs following the subtitle curves of her breasts. He coxed her tongue to follow his back into his mouth. Once there, he deepened the kiss. He sucked and licked her like he was making love to her mouth. Serena squirmed, nails digging into his scalp. Her faint moans and constant wiggling hips were driving him crazy. She was rubbing against his hardening arousal. He stilled her hips with one hand. The other cupped her head tilting it to give him a better angle. He had no intention of loosing control. Not yet at lest. Another scent was slowly gaining strength amongst the vanilla and peppermint. It was the unmistakable scent of arousal, her arousal. The pure musky scent set fire to his blood.

She felt like she was about to explode just from one kiss. The kiss he was giving her is known as Kama-smoketra. How did he learn that there are certain points in the mouth that can be simulated to act like making love?

Before she could control herself she had her first orgasm just from that kiss. She morn her lovers name into the night sky. Shaken with pleasure and gasping for air as she comes down from the pleasure high he just giving her.

Lord Inutaisho smirked to himself knowing that he succeeded in giving her the first of many pleasures that he wanted to do with the goddess princesses before she had to leave and never to be seen again. As she was coming down from the high he start sucking and nibbling her neck as his hands explored the rest of her soft smooth body.

His hands slowly made its way to its goal. Be mindful of his claws not wanted to hurt her. Gently rubbed the outer area first then slowly put two fingers inside the heated tightness. With each thrust into her tight folds louder and more demanding her morns become. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep his beast at bay.

Serena's hands slowly trace his well tone body all the way down to his huge erection. She wonders if he would able fit inside her at first. But she had to admit his size excited her more. As she stokes the length with her small soft hands she could hear a low growl of pleasure from him. She keeps a firm grip on him moving up and down. Slow at first then faster and faster matching his speed of his fingers pumping inside of her. For the second time she orgasmed for him.

He didn't wait for her to come down from the second high of pleasure. He move in-between her long slender legs. Just before he push himself inside he looked into her eyes to make sure this is what she wants. With a nod and pleading morns and rubbing her hips to his letting him know not to stop.

With one movement he filled her up completely. It hurt at first the feeling was like being tare in two. He waits for her to adjust to him and kiss the single tear that escape from her blue eyes. When his lips touch hers she opens her mouth to let him in. As the pain subsides she starts to move her hips to let him know she is ready for more.

The sound of the night was replaced with growls and screams of pleasure from the lovers at the hot spring. No creature dares to come close to the two lovers. It was indeed heaven on earth for the youkai and the goddess.

Afterwards she felt guilty losing her virginity in such a way that could bring dishonor to her and her soon to be husband. But she did treasure the moment in her heart. It was magical and she never wants to forget it. And if her mother finds out that she had sex with the one that is not her pre-chosen husband. She doesn't want to think about the consequences if she does find out. She wanted to keep this sweet dreaming memory lock up in her heart forever.

She would have success keeping such a secret but the cat was out of the bag when she found out she was with child. Then her world turned upside down. Disgrace herself and her soon to be husband. When he found out she was with child he declined the marriage contract.

She had never seen her mother so angry before. It was decided before the child was born; when the child reaches the age of womanhood she would have to leave the Moon Crystal Kingdom and go and live on Earth. If she had proven herself worthy to be in the royal court she would be permitted to return.

The child was named Lady Suniko. Her mother grieve that her own child had to pay the price of her sins. As Lady Suniko grew she spends every wakening moment with her. Teaching her in all areas she could teach her. Lady Suniko exceeded in all of her studies.

Even through her grandmother, Neo Queen Serenity never expected her to have any goddess powers. But she was impressed of her fighting; physic; and telekinesis abilities. She could make a great Senshi.

Deep down that she never told them that she does hope that Lady Suniko proven she was worthy so she could return to the Moon Kingdom and be by her side. That one day, if it came, she could take her place as Queen if she dies. Princesses Serena already lost the crown. She would never take her place. If the Queen ever dies it will be war among the royal planetary court. But they are immortals, they never age, but there have been deaths during wars of space.

150 Earth years later


	2. Happy Birthday to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 2

Happy Birthday to me

150 Earth years later

"Lady Suniko, you really need to rest and eat something!" said a black cat with a golden crest moon on her forehead just like the one that is on her Lady's forehead. (Like Sailor Moon golden crest moon shape)

"I don't feel like stopping and eating right now. It will be dark soon and it looks like it will rain. We need to find some kind of shelter for the night." reply Lady Suniko.

"My Lady, I know you are still mad. But please don't starve your self because of what has happened. You haven't eaten anything today. Neo Queen Serenity had us come with you to make sure nothing bad happen to you." said a black wolf that is twice the normal size of a normal wolf size would have been. It too had a golden crest moon on its forehead.

"Please stop begging me about eating. I just want to find a cave or some place to hide that is safe. When we find such a place then I will. Right now I have no clue where we are and I'm sick of being attack or something goes wrong every time I turn my head." She started to snap at her guarding animal friends.

The hurt is still fresh. And on top of that she is scared out of her mind! Seem like ever since her birthday into womanhood everything has turn upside down. Her world was once peace and quite has turn into ciaos and confusion.

She was very beautiful. Her hair was silver with some gold mix in it. Looked more like pale honey color. Her eyes were deep sea blue and she had ears on top of her head just like Inu Yasha but she keeps them hidden by her long hair wrap up in a pair of buns over it; the family tradition hair style. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono that is in a short skirt form. The slash was silver tied in a neat bow in the back. She keeps her forehead and tries to keep covered by the black cloak that her grandmother gave her to help to keep her identity a secret before she sent her to this planet for her exile because of her mother's sins.

She just arrives to this planet like 3 days ago. And already she gotten into some troubles with some of the humans that try to rob and throw stones at them because they thought she was a youkai there to cause harm to their village. Lady Suniko didn't hold a grudge against them. They misunderstood her. Humans show signs of hate but the truth is they are afraid for what they don't understand.

Then a youkai tried to eat her and her only friends she has left. And on top all of that 3 days ago was her birthday and her birthday present into womanhood is the news that she is exiled. Escorted out of the Palace like she was some kind of a criminal. Needless to say it was very embarrassed situation. The entire royal court was there to witness the sentence. They already knew this would happen because they were there when Neo Queen Serenity sentence Princesses Serena and the unborn child long ago.

_Happy Birthday to me._ She said to herself._ I just want to find a cave. Crawl up and die._

Needless to say, she's not in the best of moods.

FLASHBACK

"Rise and shine, Lady Suniko. It's your birthday. Get dress Neo Queen wants an audience from you." said Luna.

The black cat jump on top of her sleeping form that is lay out on the comfortable queens size bed trying to wake her up.

"Huh? Grandmother wants an audience from me?" said the sleepy girl as she tries to wake up.

Her grandmother never wanted an audience of her. She always tries to avoid her like she is some disease. She figures years ago the reason she avoid her is so she couldn't read her mind. Her and her mother are hiding something from her. They've done a good job blocking that thought from their minds so she couldn't read it.

She got up and dresses to meet with her grandmother in the Great Hall. She was wearing a white dress that is sleeveless. It fit her form perfect. Her long hair that reaches just below the knees was up in a pair of buns that is wrapping up around her ears then the rest of the strands of the hair falls over to her knees. She indeed looks like a goddess princesses.

She stops in front of the throne and bows down. She notice her mother was there also and that there were tears in her eyes. She has a feeling that something bad is about to happen.

"Lady Suniko, today is your birthday. You're a woman now. Your training is now complete and you have done well in your studies." Her eyes were sad as she was about to do something what she wished she didn't have to. But what is done is done.

"What's going on? Why are you so sad, Grandmother?" Lady Suniko asked.

"I'm sad because as of today you can no longer stay here."

END FLASHBACK


	3. Adjust to New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 3

Adjust to the New Life

Couple of months went by since she was exile. Her and her two companions wonder the lands that are so strange to them. These past couple of months they learn some of the cultural that they are suck in. She still feels pain from leaving her home on the moon palace being kick out because how she was born.

The black cat guardian her name is Luna. The big black wolf, her name is Esha. She is really thankful at least she wasn't completely alone as she suffered her exile. As they wonder these lands.

As they wonder the lands she found a wood walking staff that she uses as protection. It came in handy to use such a simple thing instead using her goddess powers. Luna informs her it is best to hide those powers from this world. It could bring more trouble then good. Lady Suniko took her advice and didn't use her other abilities unless she had no chose.

As they explore they had seen the aftermath of destruction of villages and found many pointless deaths. They found out it was cause by a very bad hanyou named Naraku. When they came across to these areas Lady Suniko tries her best to find any survivors and heal their wounds. Most of the time she was too late to save them, and they lay there dead, she gave them proper burial.

"So many deaths in this world. This Naraku really is evil! It seems like we spend more time burying these innocents than anything else. If I ever cross paths of this Naraku I will pass judgment upon him. He must be stopped!" said Lady Suniko as she is finishing burial last of the bodies of the village they just past through.

Later that day they cross paths of a flea name Myoga. He told them more about Naraku and those who are fighting him. The little flea had a lot of information what's going on and everybody that is involved battling against Naraku.

It took two weeks once they started to look for this Naraku. They found him in a big castle. It was the explosion coming from there that caught their attention.

It was a battle.

When they came close enough to see what is happening before moving in, there were a small group of people fighting him. They seem to be winning the battle. But they took heavy damage.

As she watched the battle she took this time and read their thoughts and see what is really happen between the lines I guess you can say. She sees the pains of their past and their journey. Reading all of their thoughts helps her to see what is really going on. And learn more about them and what Naraku really is like and how he fights but not really getting his hands dirty. The more she sees the more she despise him.

As she stay out of sight she notices more they cut parts of Naraku off it was gathering around the two silver hair men. This is what Naraku wants them to do. She saw the evil plan once they have cut enough of him that he would absorb them adding their energy and abilities to his.

When she realize of his plan it was too late for the two silver hair men. The parts of Naraku already cover the two men. Adding them to his body.

"They won't win this battle. I have no chose but to intervene. Luna, Esha, I want you two to say over there with their friends. I'm going in. Protect them as I pass judgment on him."

"M'Lady, be careful. Don't over do it. You might get tired faster here than up on the moon." said Luna.

A/N Ok people I am very sorry the last few chapters seemed really cut. I did that because I wanted to hurry up and get to the main part of the story. The part of Sesshomaru and Lady Suniko. I wish I was good as some of the writers that I have read. But I do have to say; compare before I even starting post my crap work that my writing has improve some. Little. But slowly but surely I will get there. I always suck in writing things out. Please bear with me ya'll.


	4. Judgment Day for Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 4

Judgment day for Naraku

"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome scream as she watch Naraku absorb the man that she loves.

"HAHAHAHA now I have them. You think you could win over me? No one can beat me! HAHAHA! And the Shikon Jewel is now complete!" said Naraku as he laughs over his victory holding the complete Shikon Jewel in his hands.

Kagome reach over her back to grab her arrows. She was about to shoot it but a mystery person landed gracefully in front of her. Blocking the arrows path to her target. She couldn't tell who this person that is standing in her way was. This mystery person was wearing a cloak. She couldn't tell who this person was.

"Who are you? You dare to challenge me?" Naraku asked.

"Miss, don't use your arrows against him. It will only hurt your friends." said Lady Suniko as she slightly turns to face Kagome.

Kagome and the others were surprise and confused who this person was. They could only see her noise and lips under the cloak. They didn't notice a cat and abnormal large wolf came up to them. Until they walked in front of them forming a barrier around them.

"Fear not. M'lady we'll stop him. And bring justices upon him." said Esha informing them. Making sure no harm comes to them as Lady Suniko puts an end to Naraku.

"So you're Naraku." said Lady Suniko.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" reply Naraku.

"I'm the one who will bring judgment upon you. I have seen your soul and you're past. You're pure evil through and through. For a long time you brought horror, pain, and death on these lands. It will stop now." she said in a calm tone of voice.

"Oh really?! You think you can beat me when no one else could? HAHAHA Who you think you are?"

She didn't answer him. She just stood there waiting for him to attach her. She see's a way she could defeat him. But she needs to be inside of him in order to be close to his heart. In order to do that she needs to show she is powerful or show that she has ability that he would want to absorb from her. She decided to show him that she has telekinesis power. That's should do it. She thought to herself.

She lifts her left hand pointed at him. The stone that was between them came up and flew at him. It didn't affect him. But it did make him curious how she did that. He couldn't see any form of magic or aura's around her.

As he was blocking himself from the stones hitting him; he felt like he was being picking up off the ground that he stood on. She lifted him high up in the air slowly. She could see the shock on his face. Once she was please with the height she slam him back down as fast as she could do. When he hit the ground it forms a big crater beneath him.

Naraku stumble as he tries to get back to his feet. He has never seen such a power that didn't form a youkai aura or priestess powers.

"You bitch! How did you do that?"

"Oh I didn't tell you that I have telekinesis ability?" she said in an innocence voice.

"Really?! That's impressive. What else can you do?"

"Why should I tell you? That would spoil the surprise. Wouldn't it?"

"Crafty bitch. Are you human or youkai?"

"Neither."

"How could you be neither?"

"Like I said neither. Let's just say I'm not from these lands."

"Where are you from?"

"That's a secret."

"You still haven't told me your name or shown your face. Or is that too a secret?" said Naraku.

"It's Lady Suniko. I fight for truth, love and justice." Suniko answers as she pulls back the hood.

Naraku look into her deep blue eyes. For a man that had been in love with Kikyo this woman that stood in front of him is far more beautiful compared to her. Her really long golden silver hair is tied up in a pair of buns like on top of her head then the pony tail gracefully wave in the wind. The traditional hair style of her family. The truth is Suniko hate's the hair style. But it does come in handy hiding her ears. But after a while her ears are sore from being tied up with her long soft hair.

"Humm…Lady…Suniko is it. You're beautiful."

Naraku start to change his form. Dozen of tentacles spouted from his body then the pointed tips charging at her. Suniko prepare herself by cross her arms over her chest then said, "Love chain encircle" Heart shape chains circling around her. She grabs it in her hand and uses it like a cutting whip cutting off the tentacles coming at her.

She knows the cut off parts of him that lay around her could attach to her then bring her to be part of his body just like what happen to the two men before she join this battle. That's what she was hoping for. He's falling perfectly into her trap.

Time is running out for those two silver hair men that are inside of him. There's still a chance saving them. But she needs to be inside of Naraku in order to do that. The way her plain is going the end for Naraku is very soon.

And here Naraku thinks he has the upper hand. Lady Suniko smile to herself but not showing it on her face. How easy to deceive him. While she keeps cutting off parts that are building up around her.

Once there were enough parts it attaches to her like glue. She acts out like she wasn't expecting for this form of attack. But it was just an act to fooling him that he won this battle. She could hear Luna and Esha yelling at her. But before she could make out what they said she was complete cover and drawn to him.

"LADY SUNIKO!!" Esha yelled.

"No! This can't be?!" said Luna.

They were about to charge at the evil laughing Naraku out of fear for their lady's' safety. In mid laughs Naraku stop and cling to his chest as if someone just stabs him.

Esha and Luna notice the sudden change in Naraku expression. And stop in mid way.

"Wha…what's happening?! AHHH!" Naraku yelled in pain.

His whole body started to crack open like a broken glass. Pale blue and silver light pore out through the cracks. As the light and cracks grew it engulf him and the surrounding area. The light passes through rest of the people with no effects. But they had to cover their eyes from the blinding light. The light grew and grew until it cover two mile radius. The bright light could be seen many miles away…even in space.


	5. Undo what he had done

A/N I just want to make something clear. Lady Suniko has no ideal who her father is. All she knows about him is that her mother had sex with a man that was not her pre-chosen husband and he is from Earth. She doesn't know what part of Earth nor his name…nothing about him.

I know Sesshomaru and Lady Suniko really are brother and sister. But keep in mind in this time of era its common to have marriage with in the family to keep the blood line pure.

This story is about the relationship and love between Sesshomaru and Lady Suniko. She wants to go back home to the Moon. But she is torn between stay on Earth or proven she is worthy to go back home. But which place will she call home in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 5

Undo what he had done

"Wha…what's happening?! AHHH!" Naraku yelled in pain.

His whole body started to crack open like a broken glass. Pale blue and silver light pore out through the cracks. As the light and cracks grew it engulf him and the surrounding area. The light passes through rest of the people with no effects. But they had to cover their eyes from the blinding light. The light grew and grew until it cover two mile radius. The bright light could be seen many miles away…even in space.

When the light subsided and the people that have been fighting Naraku for such a long time look up to where they last saw him. What they saw wasn't Naraku. Instead they found Lady Suniko float in the air with her eyes close and both of her hands over her heart cover the light that was coming from. Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, a complete Shikon Jewel, Onigumo, and a spider youkai orbiting around her.

First thing first the Shikon Jewel, she thought to herself, she decided to cast a spell on the small jewel to put up some kind of barrier. There's too many youkai's, humans, and hanyou who would want to use this jewel to do harm. Just like Naraku.

She movies one hand out in front of her calling for the Shikon Jewel.

This small jewel is indeed a powerful jewel. How such power could was made by earthlings? Grand it… it wasn't as powerful as the Million Silver Moon Crystal. The most powerful crystal that which her family's job of guarding. Which all the energy; life force; and power of this solar systems comes from.

The stone floor that was beneath where the jewel is floating turn to liquid and build up to the jewel. It formed a pedestal for the jewel. Lady Suniko was forming a spell for the jewel. The spell she was casting was no one could come 6 inches to the jewel. Unless, this person is the chosen one to protect and guard the Jewel and would not use it in selfless ways that could do any harm to the world.

The casting of the spell was a success. All the people that were around were in a trance in the girl. Seeing what she would do next.

Esha and Luna knew what she was doing when she was casting the spell. And they also know she is using awful lot of energy. She would need days to recover what she had done so far. But the look on Lady Suniko face was that she wasn't done here yet.

Second thing that needs to be done is to heal the injure men. First, the two silver hair men that are still orbiting around her unconscious. She gently lay them down on the ground side by side. Then she walked in-between them and place her hands on their fore heads.

They don't need a hold lot of healing. Their youkai blood would have them up on their feet soon. But Naraku did took too much energy from them. They were close to death. She needs to give them just enough so their body could take over the rest of the healing process.

When she lay her small hands on their fore head a silver blue light appears at her heart first then travels down her arms to her hands then to the two men. Once the light made contact to their head it continued to spread over their hold body. While they were still glowing they started to open their eyes, at first they couldn't make out what's going on.

Sesshomaru thought he could actually feel his missing arm. He lifted the arm that was once gone but now is growing back at an incredible speed. Bone then muscle then skin; creating his new arm. Then he felt something else; like a hand on his fore head. He never realizes the beautiful woman kneeling over him. Creating this light that had consumed him and creates his new arm. Why didn't he notice her first he thought to himself?

Soon as the light came it was gone. But in a way it seem like it lasted minutes. But it was just seconds.

She removes her hands from their heads. Still kneeling, she called out to the injure wolf youkai to come forth. Both of his legs were badly cut up when Naraku tried to get the two shards from his legs. Grant it she didn't see it happen for it happen before she came. She would heal them nether the less.

With some help from his two kin men's they carried him and lay him down just in front of her. The same light came from her body to heal his legs.

"Thank you." said Kouga.

"Your welcome. Now for the dead boy. Someone please bring him to me." She said with a warm smile on her face.

Sango carry her dead brother Kohaku to her. After witnessing the miracles that this girl had done for others she hope she could do the same for her little brother.

And she did. Kohaku and Sango were finely reunited again. They held each other with tears in their eyes as they thank this mystery girl.

"M'lady, you have done more than enough for one day. We should go now." said Esha as she walks up to her. She could see she was starting to wear out. Any minute she could pass out from exhalation.

"Not yet, Esha. Don't worry I will be fine." She said as she looked into the black wolf eyes. She could see Esha and Luna concern for her well being.

"What else are you going to do, M'lady?" Luna asked.

"I need to make sure the burned man and the spider youkai face judgment. For they were the core of Naraku." said Lady Suniko as she pointed to two being that was still floating in the air.

She then turns to the groups that were standing in front of her. She decided to let them to be the executioner. So she wouldn't use any more energy. But she does need to witness it to make sure it was done.

"I will let you all to kill these two beings. But it needs to be done now. I'm holding them in place for you. But I won't be able to keep it up for much longer. Hurry decided which one of ya'll would do the 'honors'."

"Go ahead and realest them. So I could kill them in a combat." said Inu Yasha.

"Yeah! For once I agree with mutt face." Kouga agreeing with Inu Yasha.

"First of all," Miroku pointed out, "Onigumo can't even move. But who is the spider?"

None of them ever heard of him. But Lady Suniko explains to them that the spider was the one to make Onigumo to become a hanyou if he gave his body to him. They asked how she knew all of this. She just says she read his mind and saw his past.

"You can read minds?!" asked Kagome.

"Yes. If I want to. I prefer not to but I needed to see his side before I brought judgment upon him. Now enough questions. Hurry up and kill them now." Suniko order.

Inu Yasha used his claws to kill Onigumo. Kouga took care of the spider with ease…of course.

"Well, my job here is done. Enjoy the rest of your lives in peace and love." said Lady Suniko as she uses the help from Esha to get to her feet.

"Thank you. Who are you?" said Sango.

That simple question opens the gateway for everyone else. Like they just found their voice since she appeared to them. Everyone start bombard her with more question of where she came from and how she did all of that. Not giving her a chance to answer. She wasn't going to tell them. Because it could risk her safety.

While everyone else was asking her question Sesshomaru remained in silence. But wanted to hear her answers. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she looks, move, speak hypnotized him.

Kouga walked over to the Shikon Jewel to get back his shards. As he reaches out with his hands the barrier flew him back. The bust of energy caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell just happen?" yelled Kouga.

"I put a spell on the Jewel." replied Suniko.

"What kind of spell?" Kouga asked.

"The spell she casted was no one could come 6 inches to the jewel. Unless, the person is the chosen one to protect and guard the Jewel and would not use it in selfless ways that could do any harm to the world." Luna answer.

Lady Suniko hadn't said a word. She was trying to avoid their questions also she could feel like she would pass out. But she tried to use the last of her strength to keep her mask up. Not showing them that she is weakened. She was about to climb on Esha so they can leave but she heard a yelled.

"SHIT!" Miroku yelled as he was starring at his hand. He just happens to looked at his cursed hand to see if the whirl hole is gone since Naraku is now dead.

"What is it, Miroku?" said Sango as she let go of her brother for the first time to check on Miroku.

"I still have the curse. I thought when we defeated Naraku the curse would be lifted." said Miroku as Sango hold his hand.

Lady Suniko debate weather or not just go or take a look at his hand and see if she could do something about. In the end she made up her mind she would at least look at it. After all it is something that Naraku did to him. She wants to undo everything that he had done. Heal their wounds best as she could. She knew in her heart they are truly good people. Finding good hearted people is hard to find in this world.

She mounted on Esha's back then called out to Miroku.

"May I see you hand, Monk?"

He walks over to her then held out his cursed hand. She examines the cursed hand. She could undo this cursed. But she doesn't have enough energy to do it today. It will have to be later.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Miroku. What's yours?" giving one of his pervert grins. But she didn't notice.

"Miroku, why did you think once Naraku was parish that the cursed would be lifted?"

"That what he told my great Great-grandfather. This cursed passes generation to generation."

"Well… I regret to inform you that was a lie. This cursed would still remain after his death." She saw the disappointed and fear in his eyes. She felt pitty for him. "But.." he look at her with hope when she said but.

"But I can undo the curse. But it won't be today. Where will you be 4 days from now, Miroku?" she asked.

"We will be heading to Kaede's village. It's south from here."

"Ok. I will look for you when it is time."

Suniko reached in her bag to get a gold chain charm bracelet. She handles it to him.

"Keep this charm with you until we meet again. Then I want it back. This would allow me to find you faster. I must go now."

She then turns to everyone else and say goodbyes to them. Esha then took off running fast as she could while Luna follows. For they know very well that they need to find a safe place for her to rest. And find it fast!


	6. Who was that girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 6

Who was that girl?

They watch the girl that save them and destroy Naraku run off on the back of the big wolf. They wanted to know who she was. She didn't answer any of their questions regarding her. The charm that she gave to Miroku, so she could track him when she was ready to undo the curse, which it would mean they would see her again. They hope.

While everyone was celebrating that Naraku is finely dead and they are reunited with their lost love ones. Lord Sesshomaru didn't feel comfortable celebrating with them. He wants to know more who that girl was by the name of Lady Suniko. Sesshomaru informed his three companions that they are leaving. He wanted to go after her. Follow her scent while it's still strong. As Rin was climbing on the back of Ah-un Myoga made an appearance since now there's no danger is around.

"How predictable, Myoga, to show up when it's safe." said Inu Yasha.

"Master Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inu Yasha, it's good to see you alive. For a moment there I thought you were real goners." said Myoga.

Lord Sesshomaru walk over to Myoga who was on top of Inu Yasha's shoulder. He grabs him and squeezes him for insulting him for being weak and voluble against Naraku.

"Mas…Master Lo…Lord Sesshomaru forgive me…I…I meet that girl once before, Master." said Myoga pleading to Lord Sesshomaru to release his painful grip.

Lord Sesshomaru lighten up his grip on the flea so he could tell him what he knows of the woman that had him hypnotize by her beauty and strength.

"Speak." Sesshomaru order.

"Ye…yes Master Lord Sesshomaru. I meet her once near one of the village that Naraku had destroyed a week ago. Her and her companions gave all of them proper graves for the dead. She asked if I know who did that to them and why. I told them about Naraku. She was interested to know more about Naraku. As if she never heard of him before." said Myoga.

"Is that all you know of her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um…Well…I believe she's not from this country, my lord."

"Which country is she from?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Is she from main land?" Miroku asked

"I…I don't know. But I think I heard of that symbol on her fore head long ago. But I never had seen it myself of course. I heard it from your father." reply Myoga.

"My father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The old man?" said Inu Yasha as the same time.

"Yes. One night, he told me, when he was doing his rounds around the kingdom he came across a goddess from the moon. He only seen her once before she went back to the heavens and never returned."

"The Moon Goddess?!" said Miroku in shock.

He was told it was only a fairy tale. But there's still a temple made for the goddess of Truth, Love, and Justice.

"Are you saying she's a goddess, Myoga?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I don't know. That's what your father, Great Master Lord Inutaisho, said one time. But it was more like he was in a trance when he told me about it. That's all I know." said Myoga as he bowed down to Sesshomaru asking for forgiveness for not having more information on the woman that he wanted to know.

Sesshomaru was interested to hear that she might be a goddess. That could explain why he is hypnotized to her. He must see her again. He needs to see her again. He wants to hold her in his strong arms and take in her scent. This Sesshomaru will not fail making her his mate. His beasts picked her. He never once was interested in a woman. Not like how he wants …feels…yurns…for her.

Without saying another word he turns around and starts running after her.

"WAIT M'LORD! Don't forget about me!" Jaken yelled when he notice Sesshomaru was gone. Ah-um, Rin, and Jaken follow Lord Sesshomaru while he is follow the scent of Lady Suniko.

Lady Suniko grips on Esha's fur with what strength she has left. She miss calculated. She didn't think she would be this tired and her spirit energy this drained after she defeated Naraku and started to undo what he has done to those innocent people. She guesses it's true here on the Earths surface, far away from the Moon Kingdom Palace where the Silver Moon Crystal is at, less she could do here. Only the spiritual energy she has is her personal energy store from her own heart crystal could produce any power.

All goddess were born with special heart crystals or gems which held the source of their power. They call it life heart crystal. The great Silver Moon Crystal is the most powerful crystal in the galaxy. It is her grandmother's heart. That's why billion of earth years ago she was made the Queen of the gods and goddess. The power from her heart could be felt on the moon and through out the solar system. Being a moon goddess we could use other spiritual energy from other planets and their fighting techniques.

"Luna." Lady Suniko called out to her cat friend as they run looking for a safe place where she could regenerate.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Mask our scent. I'm sure at lest one of them would be likely to follow me. Mask our scents with no smell fog. Those Inu Youkai's have strong noise." Suniko order Luna.

"That's a good ideal I'll do it right now. I will also do it again when we have found our hiding spot."

Luna stop running for a second so she could get the no smell fog bead. Her collar was red and has various buttons on it. The collar was given to her by Princess Serena. Esha also has a similar collar. To help them carry some things and able to do curtain magic with the help of the collar. Princess Serena also gave Suniko a bag that looks a lot like a purse. The bag is brown and it's hung over Suniko's shoulder. This bag is bottomless. And it doesn't carry the weight of the things that's inside it. The technology is similar to a wormhole. It is very handy for their journey.(I wish I had one of those.)

Soon as Luna threw the no smell bead to the ground. It fogs the entire area. No one not even a youkai or hanyou can follow any scent where the fog has covered.

They found a perfect place to rest at a cave that was behind a waterfall. The scenery was indeed very beautiful. The waterfall mist forms a rainbow over the rock face. It's perfect place for a romantic getaway. The cave behind the waterfall seems like someone already had found this place. But when Esha smelled out the place seems like no one had been here for a very long time. There was already wood for the fire and some moss for the bedding. There was also a fur blanket. They decided to use it as a cover for the entrance of the cave; so when they use the fire it would help mask the light and smoke, even a little bit would be a great help. The furry companions' were indeed happy to find this place just in time. Right before they entered the cave Lady Suniko told them to hurry.

edited by BluelovesFluffy...don't hate me if I did to muchplzzz no threats either... 


	7. The Rainy Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 7

The rainy night

In the middle of the forest stood a Youkai lord. The scent he was following sudden disappears out of thin air. He couldn't even smell the trees, not even his own scent. How could that be? He thought to himself. All the smells of the forest sudden gone in this area. He starts to think that she has something to do with this. She must be masking her trail so no one, even him, could follow her. Clever…he will give her credit that much.

"M'lord, what's wrong?" Rin ask innocently.

"Silly girl, don't bother lord Sesshomaru with stupid questions." bark Jaken.

"Ok, master Jaken." said Rin as she starts to pick some of the wild flowers near by.

"What are we going to do, m'lord? I can't smell any thing." asked Jaken.

"Keep looking for any trace of her." he answer as he walked away looking for any signs where she might have gone to.

The sun stood high in the sky. It shown down on the green lands below. The birds even seem happy with the death of Naraku this morning. It's only been like an hour or two since justice has been done. And already the world seems like a brighter place.

But Lady Suniko couldn't enjoy the dawn of the new beginning. She needs to rest first to regain her strength. Her two friends get everything ready for her rest. She changes into her favorite night gown dress that she was able to bring with her. The apparel was more like medieval fashion. The light blue long dress shows off her ever curve. With a tease of cleavage of the big neck cut that hug her shoulders. Her ears are finely realist from the bind of hair. With her hair flow lightly down she pulled it back and brushed it lightly before she started a braid that starts at the base of the head all the way down.

Luna informs her that her bed is ready for her. She settles down and lays her pretty head down on the pillow. Soon as she found a comfortable position she was out cold. Luna and Esha stood still for a moment watching over their exhausted lady before they continued to settle in the cave. They know they will be here for many days to come. Maybe at least 3 to 4 days they figure when she would start to wake back up. They took shifts guarding and exploring outside the cave to gather more wood for the fire or wash her cloths that she's been wearing to fit in this culture.

They pass the time by going over their inventory of supplies and while one of them was out of the cave to look for anything that could be added to the food supplies. Before they knew it the day became night then day again then night. The next day seems too quite then at dust show signs of a storm is brewing.

For two and half days Lord Sesshomaru searches for the girl. Still nothing has been found of the girl's where abouts. He looked up the night sky wishing he would find her and that she should be his mate, and rule by his side. Dark clouds veil the shining stars.

"Looks like it will storm tonight, Lord Sesshomaru." said Rin.

"Maybe we should look for some shelter for the night, m'lord." reply Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru feels frustrated that he had to put off looking for the woman of his desires. He would keep looking for her in the rain if he has to. But Rin could get sick from being exposed to cold and wetness. He turns around and start walk up stream of the river looking for some kind of a shelter somewhere around this area. Soon as they start looking for the shelter it started to rain.

In the warm cozy cave where the lady still slumber quietly. The smoothing sound of the waterfall is now mixing with the sound of the storm. Esha relived Luna of guarding the entrance of the cave. The fur blanket that they hung up did give them enough room to stand guard in the entrance without getting wet.

Luna pokes the red logs of the fire with a stick to keep the cave nice and warm for the lady. Lighting and thunders can be seen and heard and felt. With each passing minute that goes by the stronger and more furious it became.

"Luna! You better come out here." yelled Esha.

"What is it?" Luna asks as she step to the other side of the fur blanket.

"Look like we are going to have some company. It's 'him'." Esha reply with the emphasis on 'him'.

"Hes never going to give up is he? For days he's been circle around this area looking for her."

"What do you think we should do? The storm is getting worse by the hour. He has a human girl with him. She could get sick. Or should we keep the cloak barrier up hiding this entrance?" asked Esha.

"Humm…well…the human girl does need a shelter. Why didn't he provided a shelter for her? That youkai is still looking for Lady Suniko even in the storm. I hate to say this…if she gets sick it's his fault. Keep the cloak barrier up. Let's just hope they don't start feeling around the rock face."

The cloak barrier is use to make the entrance of the cave to look like just another rock face. It just an image of the rock face that they decided to use when they notice Lord Sesshomaru came close to the area looking for them. It fooled him the last time. They hoped it would fool him again.

They stood there in the entrance watching the party coming closer, closer to the cave entrance that is hiding behind the waterfall. It was Jaken claiming the rock face looking for some place where they could get out the rain for Rin. She is shaken with cold and start to squeezing as Lord Sesshomaru hold her trying to warm her up with his body heat.

"Sorry, lord Sesshomaru, I don't see any caves or anything that we could use as a shelter. We sh- AHHH." Jaken scream as he fell through the wall of the rocks.

He looked up and stare at Esha and Luna standing in a guarding stance.

"Lor…lord SESSHOMARU!" he scream for his master.

Lord Sesshomaru was still carrying Rin in his arms as he stepped thought the image of the rock face that he notice that Jaken fell through. He stepped through to look at the two familiar animals that was with…with her. By the luck of the gods did he finely find her? He thinks to himself. The cave was warm and the scent is full with her and the two animals. He did find her at last! A small smile escapes on his lips.

"May we stay here for the night? We're looking for a place away from the storm." Sesshomaru asked.

"Stay here. Let me ask." Luna replies as she walks to the other side of the fur blanket.

"M'lady, m'lady. We have company." said Luna as she tries to wake up the sleeping beauty.

Lady Suniko stirs in her sleep.

"Lady Suniko, I'm sorry to waking you up but Lord Sesshomaru and his companies found us. They are seeking shelter from the storm." Luna tries again to wake her up.

Lady Suniko slowly waking up as stretch her muscle as one eyelid opens heavily.

"What day is it?" she asked sleepy.

"It's the night before the 3rd day, m'lady." Luna answer.

"So…what did you say is going on?"

"Lord Sesshomaru found us. He is at the cave entrance asking to seek shelter from the storm. The human girl with him is freezing wet."

"Let them in. Take care of them make sure they are feed and dried. Treat them like an honored guest. And apologize for me not greeting them properly. I will when I wake up. I'm going back to sleep." said Lady Suniko as she yarn and turns around then went back to sleep once she gave them orders to take care of their new guests.


	8. New Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Many, Many thanks to BluelovesFluffy not only beta to this story also co-writing it. Please remember to thank her also helping writing this story. Thank You, BluelovesFluffy! You're so AWSOME!

'**Words in bold are talking telepathically'**

Chapter 8

New Moon

Lord Sesshomaru sits by the fire with a sad look on his face. Apparently Lady Suniko is still in a recovering sleep and won't be awake for awhile. Of course no one noticed the sad look because it was behind the usual mask of indifference. The only one who could probably notice would be a mind reader.

"First we better get those wet clothes off and into dry ones. Do you have any extra clothes?" Luna asked.

Rin shook her head no. Luna went to Suniko's bag and search for something that she could use as clothing for Rin. Suniko's kimono that is in a short skirt form like is the closest to the girl's size. It's still too big for her. But it would just have to do until they get her clothes dry.

As Luna help Rin to change into dry clothes and try to dry her hair. Esha was preparing something for them to eat and made a special tea to help warm them up and prevent them from getting sick.

"Here is your food, Rin, also drink this its medicine to warm you up." Esha told the little girl. Love and concern in her voice "I hope this makes you feel better."

"Th...tha..tha...thank you" Rin replied still feel freezing and shaking from the rain she was just in only a moment ago.

"You welcome, sweetie."

"You suppose to serve Lord Sesshomaru first, you mutt!" bark Jaken.

"Keep your voice down! She's a human and she'll catch a cold if we don't hurry up to get her dry and warm. You're a youkai. You could stay out in the rain all night and you won't get sick. And you will if you don't keep your voice down!" Luna barks back at him.

"And my name isn't mutt. It's Esha." reply Esha in low tone of voice.

Almost an hour went by Sesshomaru couldn't take the constant annoying voice of Jaken and got a nasty idea. It would also mean that he would be able to ask what was on his mind to the two animals in front of him warming Rin up.

"Jaken, I want you to go back outside and get Ah-Un" Sesshomaru commanded Jaken.

"Yes, Mi'lord. I will be back soon"

"Take your time." Luna said under her breath only Sesshomaru heard.

As soon as Jaken was out of sight and Rin was fast asleep did Sesshomaru finally ask the question that was on his mind. What happened next scared the shit out of Esha and Luna. Lord Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting and then sat next to Rin to make sure she didn't have a fever and to calm her from the current nightmare she was having. After he was sure that she didn't have a fever and calmed down, he also made sure that she would stay asleep during the whole conversation.

"You two are her traveling companions, yes?" Sesshomaru asked them both at once "Then maybe you can tell me more about the women that I so truly desire."

Both of the animals panicked. '**Why does the stotic lord want our princess'** both thought at the same time, talking to each other in their telepathic power. Unlike Lady Suniko they couldn't read minds of other people. But they can talk to each other thanks to the collar.

'**He might try to get her to make the same sin that her mother made.' **said Esha

'**He wants her. That's odious but we can't let him have her.' **Luna replies.

"I am sorry, but we can not tell you anything without first asking Lady Suniko" Esha told the very angry youkai lord.

"Then wake her up." Sesshomaru ordered

"We can't if we wish to leave anytime soon, and besides she's not a happy camper if you woke her up early." said Esha.

"Yeah she's not a morning person. But maybe we can tell you a little bit about us." Luna stated questioning her own loyalty.

'**Luna what are you thinking?'** Esha replied telepathically.

'**Hopefully we can keep him entertained enough without telling him too much, while making very small white lie.'** Luna replied to her worried friend.

"We can tell you some things but not all of them." Luna stated with sarcasm in her voice. "What is it that you wish to know and we shall answer them as good as we can."

"First of all, where is it that you come from" Sesshomaru demanded with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "Where did she get all of those powers from, I've never seen anything like it before."

"We come from the Moon, she is here on exile because of the Youkai Lord that her mother got a child from. It may have been a one night thing, but because they found out that she was with his child, the marriage contract was broken." Esha said with sadness in her voice.

"She is paying for her mothers sins. That's why we're here." Luna stated after Esha finished "We were told who she was with that one night, but Lady Suniko doesn't know, we were also told to never tell her and never let her repeat her mothers sins." Luna said Giving him a glare look when she finish her statement.

"I respect the promise you made with her..."

"Sesshomaru, you can't have her. She's trying to prove herself worthy to be back on the royal court." Luna interrupts him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am back and with grave news" Jaken shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Quite down you fool or you will wake up Lady Suniko!" Esha yelled back

"Don't you talk to me like that you overgrown mu..."

"Don't you talk to her like that! We can kick you out of here if you keep being loud." Luna snaps at him as Ah-Un walks into the cave after him.

"Jaken, what's the problem?" said Sesshomaru.

"Oh yes, m'lord, I saw Kagura flying over us as we came back here."

"Who's Kagura?" Esha asked.

"Did you show her were we are?! You fool this place is suppose to be secret!" said Luna as her anger rising.

"Don't you call me a 'fool' you fools!" Jaken yelled back.

"God Damn! Are you always this annoying?!" Luna growl.

"Both of you quite it down before she wakes up and take your tongues." said Esha as she tries to calm them down when she notice Lady Suniko pulls the blanket over her head to block out the noise and hear a growl.

"She started it!" he tries to blame Luna.

"Who's Kagura? You still haven't answered my question. Is she dangerous?" Esha asked.

"She's one of Naraku recantations. The Wind Witch." Sesshomaru reply.

"Naraku?! The hanyou that she just destroyed?" Luna said in shock.

'**We might have more companies if she's looking for revenge on who defeated Naraku.' **Luna told Esha telepathic

'**I will go to the entrance to stand guard and keep an eye out for her.' **Esha reply back.

Esha stood up and started heading towards the entrance to stand guard. Jaken looked at her like she was post to do something for him. But she just ignored him. Until he start yelling at her.

"What you think you doing? Are you post to get the beds set up for Lord Sesshomaru and me?" Jaken yelled after her.

"You're his servant. Isn't that post to be _your_ job? And beside _you_ might have shown the enemy where we are. Safety is first...your comfort comes later." said Luna as she is losing her temper with the little green demon.

"YOU BITCHY FELINE! I AM LORD SESSH-..."

POP...crash...the next thing everyone knows is that Jaken is on the floor unconscious, with a really big bump on his head and a really big rock next to him.

"Damn his voice is so annoying!" Lady Suniko complains "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, but at least he'll be out for a while. Now I can get me some sleep." snore snore snore. Zzzzzzzzzzzz (thats soooo funny.)

Everyone except for the stotic Lord looked surprised to see the Lady up and using her telekinesis powers. Sesshomaru heard her move around while the others were yelling at Jaken for being so loud. He even expected that move to knock him unconscious, he is really weak after all.

"Lady Suniko" Luna and Esha yelled at the same time surprised

Shaking their heads to undo the surprised spell from their minds, they finally realize how much energy Lady Suniko has regained over the few days of sleep she has had. Before anyone could say anything else Lady Suniko was fast asleep again.

"What the hell just happened" Esha asked with puzzlement in her voice.

"I do believe..."

"That was a rectorial question" Esha told Luna

"Huh, what's going on?" Rin asked, just waking up from her nap.

"Nothing deary, go back to sleep" Esha told Rin with sincerity in her eyes.

"Kay" Rin replied sleepily.

Now everything should be under control and a lot quieter now since Jaken is out of the way thanks to Suniko. Esha left them to stand guard the entrance.

After the little surprise ended Sesshomaru decided to go outside with Esha to help stand guard with her while others could sleep. If Kagura did follow Jaken and find this place and they would need his help protecting them while Lady Suniko is still in a recovery sleep.

Needless to say it was a long night for the youkai lord and for Esha and Luna. The storming night gave to a storming morning. The storm shows no signs of stopping. It seems the two packs would be together for a while. Until the storm rested and let the sun come back to the lands.


	9. Storm of Feelings part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanifiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

'Word in bracket are talking telepathic'

Chapter 9

Storm of Feelings part 1

Instead of the sun warming up the lands from the night, the dark storm clouds still cover the lands from the previous night's storm. No bird songs of the morning instead there were sounds of ran and thunders. Lord Sesshomaru went inside the cave hours ago when he felt that heir location is still safe. Once Luna made sure that Lord Sesshomaru was asleep she went to the entrance of the cave and found Esha very leaving her eyes and nose to the outside world.

"Will this storm ever end?" Luna asked softly not wanting to wake up the others.

"Looks like it will be a long dark day." Esha replied.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll stand guard now."

"That's sounds like a good idea. It has been a long night hasn't it?" said Esha.

"Yes it has. I hope that green demon stays knock out for the rest of their stay."

In the short time when they arrived late last night Luna already can't stand that green demon by the name Jaken. How could the quiet lord tolerate him?

Lord Sesshomaru; now that's another problem that they see on their hands or should I say paws. His desire for their lady to be his mate. They must keep those two away from each other. Or her away from him. If he woke up the lust for love in her then they have bigger problems that might lead them to never to able to leave this planet. But poor Lady Suniko does deserve love…true love.

They never spoke a word of it. But Luna and Esha watched the pain of Princesses Serena falling in love with a youkai that she can't be with. That's why she spent every waking moment with her daughters. She was her only connection to him.

Luna and Esha didn't want Princesses Suniko to go through the same pain that her mother went through. Suniko deserves to be with a man for the rest of their lives together.

The void of darkness surrounded the girl of light in a white and crystal long, royal dress. She stands still trying to figure out why she always ended up here. Ending up in the darkness…ending up…alone. She stood there with a sad look and a single tear in her deep blue eyes.

She knows it's just a dream. Because she had this dream many times already. Always the same darkness…always alone. Before she tried to run and find someone…anyone…screams for somebody. But no one ever answers. This dream meant that she is alone and always has been. Always will. She never really had any friends except for Luna and Esha.

"Is this the meaning of my life? I was separated from everyone else when I was on the moon. And now I'm exile to Earth. Exile! EXILE!" she screams into the darkness.

"Even in these damn dreams I'm alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! NO MORE!!"

She cries to herself as she fell to her knees. Is this the purpose of her life? She wants somebody in her life so bad to fill this void in her soul. But this dream is telling her she alone.

The sound of distance footsteps pulls her out of the trance. She looked up to see who else is here with her. This never happened before.

"Hello?!" she called out.

"Suniko" called a mysterious and unknown voice.

She could barely hear her name called back to her. It sounded like a man's voice far away.

"Who's there? Where are you?" she cried out to the voice.

"My…mate"

He said again before the darkness of the dream faded away.

The sound of the fire and deep breaths of the sleeping companions and the sounds of the storm fell to her ears as she slowly opens her blue eyes. She turns her head so she could look around the cave.

She saw Rin sleeping just a foot from her. And on the other side of her was Lord Sesshomaru sitting with his legs cross and leaning against the rock wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. Then she saw Ah Un sitting close to the entrance and by him was Jaken with a big bump on his forehead. The memories of throwing a rock and hitting him come back to her. Then she saw Esha lying by her feet.

Esha seems tired like she had a long might. She really is gratefully for her loyal furry friends. But they don't fill the void of loneliness in her. She looked at her for a while before she turns her gaze to Sesshomaru. He seems like a quite man. But she knows better than that him mind isn't quite at all. She scents the same loneliness in him. She was taking in every detail of him; from head to toe.

Lord Sesshomaru had a feeling like someone is watching him before he open his golden eyes. He saw Lady Suniko watching him sleeping. In that moment their eyes locked. Not saying a word that could change this moment. It seems like the stare lasted for several minutes in fact it was only seconds before Esha moved around waking up and noticed Lady Suniko was awake.

"Milady! Good morning. Is there anything I can do for you?" Esha asked with care and concern for her well being.

"Good morning, Esha. Yes, there is something I want. I am hungry." She answers back softly not wanted to wake up the others.

"What would you like?" Esha asked Lady Suniko

"Anything with meat and eggs will do." Suniko replied, "Lord Sesshomaru, would you like anything to eat?"

Sesshomaru stared at her dumbfounded, like he never expected her to say that.

"Yes, I would, thank you kindly."

"There you have it, Esha, doesn't even know you and he already likes your cooking." Suniko said with humor present in her voice.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Anyway." Lady Suniko got up and crossed the room to where Lord Sesshomaru was sitting, until she got up that is. "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything I can get for you?"

"I do believe I am okay for the moment." Sesshomaru replied quickly

"Well then, may I ask why you have been following me since I killed Naraku?"

"Yes you may, I simply wanted to know more about you and where you come from."

"…I may not be able to tell you anything." Suniko replied with distrust in her voice, "It's nothing personal, but I can't just let the whole world know where I'm from, and I don t' know if you will use that information against me or not."

As Esha was cooking their meals she lowers her head while she's listening to their conversation. Praying that Lady Suniko would not look her way to see the guilt in her eyes.

"I understand perfectly well what you are saying, I have never trusted anyone myself with anything personal," Sesshomaru replied with understanding in his voice, but disappeared as soon as it came. "How about I prove to you that I am worthy of your secrets, and in return I will tell you anything you wish to know about myself."

"How can you prove yourself worthy of my secrets?" Suniko asked.

A small grin escapes his thin lips. She is very clever. From what he already learned about her it only makes him desire her more. He really wants to know what is it like up on the moon. And learn more about her exile and everything else about her. Even the unspoken words of her mind he thought to himself. But he wasn't aware that Suniko heard parts of what he was saying in his head.

"Wait?! How did you already know where I'm from? What else do you already know about me?" she demanded.

Esha drop the pan at that moment which causes Suniko and Sesshomaru to look her way. Suniko looked at her face and her eyes. She could see guilt in them.

"Esha?! What did you and Luna do?"

With the sound of the pan fell cause Luna to run back in the cave to see if there is something bad has happen. When she reaches to them she notices Lady Suniko's expression on her face that told her she should had stayed outside.

The same noise woke Rin from her peaceful dreams. She slowly opens her sleepy eyes to the noise and so did Jaken.

"Luna! Esha! You too have some explaining to do."

'What did you say to him?!' She demanded them to tell her.

'We just told him about us.' Luna answered her telepathically

'You told him we are from the Moon! Humm…if you're from the moon then he would know I too am from the Moon. Right?' She said in a very stern tone of voice.

'Yes, milady.' Said Luna and Esha as they bow their heads. 'We are very sorry, milady!'

'What else did you tell him?'

Esha look at Luna for the answers. She mostly did all the talking after all.

'We also said that you are here on exile because of your mother's sins.' Replied Luna.

"Why not tell him everything about me then?! Not to worry about secrecies. What I can't believe is that you actually told him." She yelled out loud.

"They're not at fault, Lady Suniko. I made them tell me some things but they wouldn't tell me everything. Don't be angry at them. Be angry at me. I'm the one who wants to know." Said Sesshomaru when he notices how angry she is.

"They are not allowed to say a word about me without MY permission. From what I can tell they told you too much."

Lady Suniko then got up and walked out to the entrance to be alone so she could pull herself together. She felt exposed and naked. She doesn't know him and she knows more about her than she knows of him. And she's a mind reader.

She could only real the current thoughts in people. If she tries harder she could read more. But it's not safe. Open that link could also back fire and the person she is reading might be able to read hers. And she also thought if she didn't hear his thoughts would she tell him the same things that Luna and Esha did? That thought weighted heavy on her mind.

Sesshomaru decided to follow her. After all it's his fault. He didn't mean to offend her by making her servants tell on her. He stops and thinks about it. He would be very angry if Jaken or Rin told a stranger of his secrets. That's why he stays quite and doesn't really talk to them. A strange feeling came over him. Is it guilt? Or fear that she won't be able to trust him now? Could that be it?

He lifts the fur blanket over so he could step through. Suniko stood there with her back facing him as she look out the raining weather. She would go out but it wasn't a good idea to run away like that. He stares at her back. The strange clothes show ever curves and she looks lovelier.

"I'm sorry, Lady Suniko. I was out of line making them tell me. Now that I think about it. I would feel the same way if Jaken or Rin told a stranger about me."

She didn't respond nor move a muscle to his words. She just stood there listening to him speak.

He laughs after he thinks what he just told her. She finely turns and looks at him to see what he is laughing at.

"What are you laughing at, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I never once in my life I said 'sorry' to anyone. But it just came out so easily when I'm around you. There's something about that I cannot rest till I find it. I am really sorry. I would feel the same way. I might have killed them or something like that if it was me in that situation." Said Sesshomaru as he really was speaking his true feelings for the first time in his life.

Lady Suniko could see he is speaking the truth. There's something about him that she too felt. When he followed her; she already felt calmer and at ease around him. Why? She thought to herself.

"Well, since you know some things about me already. Is that offer still stands? The one that you tell me about you and I tell you about me?" she asked.

"Of course!" he felt hope that she would trust him.

"Ok. You know several about me already. It would be fair if you start and it must be more than one thing. Maybe 3 is a good number to start?" said Suniko.

"That's seems fair."

"…Deal." Suniko's smile lit up the entire cave once he saw it, or should I say his heart lit up.

"Are you okay, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Please just call me Sesshomaru, only my servants and underlings need call me that, or any Lord that wishes to kiss my ass."

"Ha ha ha you're funny Sesshomaru. I didn't think you had a sense of humor." As Suniko laughed it made his heart flutter even more, so before he started to blush he looked away so she might not see what she had done to him.

"Awwww, what's the matter you aren't going to start to blush on me now are you?" Suniko said with sarcasm in her voice, but little did she know; that what she was teasing him about would make him blush even more. Since the Mighty Lord of the West is not used to being embarrassed, he didn't know how to respond to her teasing.

But his efforts to hide what he was thinking were made in vain; as soon as she saw the look in his eyes she stopped laughing. And as soon as she stopped, he turned his head to face her, as if her stopping undid the spell of embarrassment.

"I guess you're not used to attention like this, and frankly neither am I, but let me ask you the first question." Suniko said as to break the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Can you tell me how you know the group from that day when I killed Naraku?"

"There are my half brother's packs. Well, the wolf has some connection to the miko Kagome. He is trying to take her as his mate. But Inu Yasha is in love with her. I think." He answered more than he could have. But he felt it's the right thing to say.

"Hmm…I see. Second question. I scented some hatred towards humans in you. Why is the little human girl with you then?"

"Rin, one day found me in the forest after Inu Yasha wounded me with the Tetsaiga, I had to recuperate for a couple of days, and Rin was the o ne who tried to take care of me. She was trying to give me food and she wasn't afraid of me. She then was attacked by some wolves and was killed. With my Tensaiga, I brought her back to life. And she's been with me ever since."

"Third questions then. Why do you hate humans?"

Sesshomaru's eye for a moment looked like it's far away as the memories of long, long ago came back.

"My father, the Great Dog Demon Lord of the West, died while he was protecting a female human. She's the mother of Inu Yasha." He said with the hint of sadness in his voice that only Suniko noticed.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru." She said with care and respect of his hidden feelings.

He looks back at her as their eyes lock. No words could describe it. It was like they are the same in two bodies. Even without Suniko's mind reading abilities. They truly understand each other.

"I know it's foolish to hate humans because of one female. But in a way it wasn't just that. He gave the child of the mother he was dying for with Tetsaiga sword. And gave me the Tensaiga. For a long time I was angry at him that he didn't give me that sword. And a hanyou has it and could only be handled by him and not me."

"Do you still feel that way now?" she asked without thinking. But deep down she already knows the answer.

"You already ask three questions. Now it's mine turn." As he miles at her and she smiles back at him.

"Alright…alright. And that would not be my fourth question." She said with a hint of flirting, "So, Sesshomaru, what else do you want to know. Keep in mind there are some things I cannot answer."

"I respect that."

He moves closer to her so could be within arm's length of her. At first she was unsure what he was doing. Closer he came to her she moves back until her back touched the cave walls. Now she found herself trap. He face was so close that could feel his breath on her face.

Instead of feeling fear of what he is doing. Instead she felt heat coming from within her and from him.

"May I have a kiss, milady?" Sesshomaru asked in a sexy tone of voice.

"Wh-what?" she said as unsure this is reality or a dream. She never has been kissed before. Nor been in love.

"May I have a kiss?" he asked again as his lips closing in the gap but just less than an inch from hers so she would let him kiss her.

She closes her eyes as she was falling into the moment. She was about to touch his warm, wet, smooth lips before a notice from within the cave distract her and brought her completely back to reality. She quickly dodged under his arms and ran back inside the cave.

She can't believe she was about to kiss him! She could still feel her cheeks reddening from the thoughts. What is this feeling that is swarming her heart? It felt warm…if felt…whole? Is she falling in love with the great Lord Sesshomaru? Or is it something else? She didn't have time to let her thoughts exploring the path that it is heading to. The commotion within the cave came into view as she looked around and tried to see what just happened in here.

The scene inside the cave unfold by the way Luna and Jaken wrestling on the floor and Esha was with Rin trying to comfort her and calling out to them to stop and behave. But they didn't listen to the wolf. Luna and Jaken still yelling and wrestling at each other didn't even notice that Lady Suniko and Lord Sesshomaru came in looking at them with disgust on their faces.

Lord Sesshomaru was the one that is very angry at Jaken for messing up his moment with Lady Suniko. He knew she was going to kiss him if it wasn't for them. He could almost taste her lips. That's how close her lips were. But nooooo Luna and Jaken had to mess up the moment.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Lady Suniko yelled at them to get their attention so they could stop fighting.

"Lady Suniko! I…I" Luna said as she tries to pull herself together when she heard Lady Suniko yelling at them.

"My lord…th-the-cat-j…" Jaken stutter trying to explain the situation. He know he is in trought by the look on his maters face.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sesshomaru stopped him in mid sentence.

"My lady, I was j-" Luna started to say but Suniko held up her hand so Luna knows to stop talking.

"I too don't want to hear." Said Lady Suniko in the same stern tone of voice as Sesshomaru. "I told you to treat our guest with honor. How is fighting with one of them honoring my orders?"

"I'm so sorry…" Luna started to say but again Suniko held up her hand to stop her talking.

"Don't apologize to me. You need to apologize to Lord Sesshomaru and his companions." Said Suniko

Luna gave an unwilling look at Jaken. She really doesn't want to apologize to him. It's his fault and he is the one that is getting into trouble. When she gave a side glance at him he had a smirk on his face like he won. But little did he know he too is in big trouble.

"Luna, don't apologize to Jaken." Sesshomaru said surprising them.

"Lord Sess.." Jaken start to say.

"Shut up Jaken! I am trying to make up my mind how to punish you. I am debating knocking you out or to have you stand guard at the entrance of the cave for the rest of our stay."

"Yes milord. I'm sorry." Said Jaken as he bow down to his lord.

"Outside." Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

Jake bowed he head lower as he made his way to guard the entrance outside. Luna seems pleased that he is now out of her way. Lady Suniko notices the smug look on Luna's face like she won the battle.

"Luna, are you forgetting something?" said Lady Suniko.

Luna look confused of the question at first. She looked around as if she is looking for the answers. Lady Suniko starts to grow impatient of her. But for a brief moment when Lady Suniko was reading her mind she saw a glance of a plan.

"Luna, what are you hiding this time?" she asked.

"Hiding?! I-I'm not hiding anything." Luna answer.

Lady Suniko could see she is trying to distract her thoughts from her. As she was digging into her brain until a loud noise came from her stomach. It could be heard though out the entire cave. Everyone looked at as the embarrassment could be seen clearly on her face.

"Excuse me. Esha, is that breakfast done yet?"

"Yes, milady." Esha answered.

"Let's eat!" She said as she made her way to sit down by the fire and next to Rin.

Everyone sat around the fire waiting for Esha to serve the breakfast to them. Lady Suniko was tht first to receive the food. As she was eating the delicious breakfast that Esha made she kept digging Luna thoughts trying to see what is going on in her little head.

"Luna, you still haven't apologized to them yet." Lady Suniko reminded her.

"Oh yes!" Luna then got up and walks over to Sesshomaru and Rin then bow down and apologizes to them.

Once she apologizes and things started to calm down and their tummies getting full. As she was eating she couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss and what was Luna's plan and what is this strange feeling within her.

"Thank you, Esha. This was really good." Said lady Suniko.

"Yes, this is very good. Thanks, Esha!" Rin reply cheerfully.

"I am glad that you liked it. There's still more. Do you want seconds?"

"Yes please." Both Suniko and Rin reply as they handle their bowls to Esha for seconds.

Rin and Suniko looked at each other when they answered at the same time. Then Rin started to laugh then Suniko join her in the laughs.

Rin is very cute human girl. She is so full of life and innocence. Suniko could see why the Youkai Lord couldn't turn the girl away. Her smiles could melt the coldest of hearts. She looks so cute in her kimono that she is still wearing. It's still a little too big for her. She wonders why she only has one pair of cloths. Do women only have one entire in this world? Lady Suniko couldn't stand having less than 6 different ones to choose from. There still much to learn of their cultural.

"Rin, do you only have one entire to wear?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Rin answer

"You know you look really cute in that kimono. If you want too you can keep it."

"Really?! Oh thank you very much, Lady Suniko!" said Rin as she got up to give her a hug.

"You are quite welcome, my dear." Suniko replied to the young girl with a big smile on her face.

"I thank you as well, Suniko," the stotic Lord replied, "I haven't had the recent time of late to get her new fitted clothes."

"Oh, it really is no problem; I have many more pairs of clothes."

"Here you both are." Said Esha as she hands back their bowl of food.

"Thank you" Suniko and Rin replied at once, once again. After they did that, they looked at each other and started to laugh once again. At this scene Sesshoumaru's heart warmed up more than it already was, if that was at all possible.

Luna and Esha both looked at Lord Sesshoumaru once Lady Suniko started to laugh, and see the smallest hint of warmth on his face it made them both look at each other and again back at the lord, to see if it's still there. To their complete surprise, it is.

"Milady, you never answer to my question." Lord Sesshoumaru stated.

"Huh, oh, yeah, um…I"-

"Milady, are you finished with your breakfast?" Esha asked trying to keep her distracted away from him.

"uh, yes I am… thank you," Suniko said with thankfulness in her voice. "May I talk to you outside about that Sesshoumaru?"

"Milady, there are some things that we have that you needs your attention." Replied Luna interrupted Sesshomaru before he could answer her.

"Alright, Luna." Said Suniko as she looked at Sesshomaru golden eyes.

"After you are done in here we could speak later, Suniko." He said.

Lady Suniko just nods at Sesshomaru then allow Luna to lead her deeper into the cave. Letting Luna show her the inventory of their supplies.

'Milady, you must stay away from Lord Sesshomaru.' Luna said out of nowhere telepathic.

Lady Suniko stares at Luna for a moment letting the words sink in first before she responds.

'Why are you saying such things? So you did pick a fight with Jaken on purpose, didn't you?'

'Hay, I did. I did it to protect you, my Princess. He would only lead you to pan and suffering. Just like your mother.'

Luna words hit her hard. But it was true what she said. She did scents the pain of forbidding love that her mother went through when she was with her. Luna words just made her realize that she too is heading down similar path. Somehow it hurt her deep inside knowing that she needs to stay away from him. What is she to do?


	10. Storm of Feelings part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been feeling a bit blue lately. Also this chapter has not been edited yet. Once my beta edited it I will reload with the edited version.

Many thanks for all of you that lift me reviews and rating. It really makes me happy to read your comments. Thanks again for reading my fic.

Now onward to the story! :P

'**Word In bold are talking telepathic'**

Chapter 10

Storm of Feelings part 2

(Lime)

The rest of the day was a quite one. Lady Suniko tries to avoid Lord Sesshomaru by putting all her attention to Rin. Something is happening within her when she was with Sesshomaru this morning. She couldn't get the almost kiss out of her mind nor the heat that she felt at that moment. It feels like something that has been buried deep within her is trying to come out. But she doesn't know what it is nor what would happen when it does. Never once in her life she had experience this. It does frighten her to think about it but at the same time she wants it… whatever it is.

Lord Sesshomaru watches carefully of every action of Lady Suniko. He notice after Luna talk to she kept her distance from him and seems like she was lost in thought. He knows better that she is trying to distract herself by playing with Rin.

Every now and then his eye catches her attention. Within them he could see the turmoil behind the mask. He sits there waiting for the moment to act again. Her two guarding making sure that he keeps his distance. He needs to find a way to get her away from them. He can wait for the right opportunity to open. No matter how long it would take. This Sesshomaru will not lose!

The dark stormy day leads to night the rain finely dyes down. Inside the cave has been quite peaceful ever since Jaken stands guard at the entrance. As everyone except for Jaken gather around the fireplace for dinner that Esha prepare for them.

Lady Suniko sat next to Rin and on the other side of Rin was Sesshomaru. This is the closest he could get to Lady Suniko ever since this morning. Once Lady Suniko ate she grabs a plate together for Jaken. She walks to the other side of the fur blanket where Jaken was post to standing guard.

She found him asleep at the post.



"If Luna founds you like this she would give you a scrap that you wouldn't forget, little youkai."

But her words didn't wake the little green demon. She set the hot plate of food next to him so when he wakes up he could eat.

She stood there for a while staring out to the night. The stars are fighting to show themselves through the clouds. Inside the cave she could hear Rin and Luna playing. The chill night air pierces her soft skin. She looked down to her chest she could see her nipples are harden up and could be seen very well through the thin medieval dress that she is wearing. An urge to touch them wash over her. Looking down at the green demon once more making sure he is still asleep.

The memories of this morning are now hitting her full force. The heat that is deep inside is slowly growing as she slowly moves her hand to her right breast. Gently rubbing them send an shockwave throughout her body. More she moves her hands more she wants. Then she felt something between her legs and she can also smell it. It wasn't urine it was something else that she never experience before. The reaction from rubbing and pinching her nipples cause the heat between her legs. Her body wants more. Rubbing her breast isn't enough.

Sesshomaru watch Lady Suniko as she finish eating her dinner then grab a plate together for Jaken. He notices that Esha and Luna were distracted by Rin. He sees his chance to make a move to get closer to her.

With his skills he was able to get up and leave them without them notice. As he was about to go to the other side of the fur blanket a scent came to his nose. No doubt it was scent of arousal. It smelt like cinnamon.

The site that was in front of him and the scent alone was about to drive him over the edged. He stood there watching Lady Suniko rubbing her perfect round breast. He longed to touch them also and do more to her. Her other hand slowly slide down and about to lift the dress so she could have better access. But she stops before she went any farther. Like she was unsure she should go there.

He didn't want her stop like that. He tried to decide which move should he take. He didn't want to scare her by letting her know that she wasn't alone. That could alarm her guarding. That's the last thing he wants happen for those two breaking it up again.

He was memorizing by her beautiful bright body shines like a star in the darkness of the night. He wonders how this girl could be so bright. She really is like a star from the heavens.

He slowly made a step forward to her as she closed her eyes letting the flow of pleasure wash over her. The heat inside of her is growing bigger… hotter. It starts driving her crazy. She needs to find a way to release this burning desire. And the only person that 

keeps plaguing her mind was Sesshomaru. He was the cause of this heat. No one, no man had ever affected her like this. Not once in 150 years of her life.

Lady Suniko was about to lift the helm of her dress so she could touch what has never been touch before. But sudden something pulls her mind away. That's when she notices Sesshomaru was right behind her breathing down her neck.

She quickly turns around to face him. Sesshomaru could laugh at the expression on her face. Like a child was caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her face turned bright red as her body just turned into a stone from embarrassment.

"I-it-its not what-" as she was stumbling with her words.

"Shh." Said Sesshomaru as he gentle laid a finger on her soft red lips to calm her embarrassment and keep her arousal up.

Lady Suniko froze as she was lost in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru gentle trace her lips sending fire to them. Sending the burning desire for his lips upon them and he too felt the same burning desire.

Before she fell completely to his spell a very faint small voice spoke up in her mind saying, 'don't. Stop now before there's no going back.' she took a step back away from him as he was leaning in to kiss her.

Sesshomaru was surprise that she step back before their lips touch. He felt hurt by her actions. But when he looked into her deep blue eyes he could see into her lonely soul was at war.

"Why are you afraid, Suniko?" he asked.

"This has never happen to me before." she replies with only words those were able to come out. Even through that wasn't the correct answer to his question.

"I think there's more than just that." Something within him knowing there is more what is really wrong with his intended mate.

For only knowing him for a day it seems he knows her better than she likes to admit. How could two completely strangers be like they have known each other for a life time? She thought to herself. But at the same time a big part of her knows this is right…this is what she been missing for her whole life. Could he be her soul mate? Is the voice she heard in her dream was him calling for her?

Seeing her was in lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru steps forward placing one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin. He could feel she needs some comfort and help her sort through the conversion within her.

"Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you. I want to protect and love you. If you would let me, that is."

He hopes he had at least answered some of the question that were flouting around in her mind. Oh how he wish he could read her mind like she could do with his.

"Oh Sesshomaru."

Was all she was able to say as she lifts her head little higher and slowly close her eyes. Telling him by her action that she does wants him. Pleased and fill with joy by her reaction telling him 'kiss me'. Also he did answer some of her unspoken question that she was thinking.

Their lips softly and sweetly touch each other. Very slowly he opens his mouth using his tongue taste her lips and asking for permission to go in her mouth. Her lips taste like strawberries. She slowly opens her mouth letting him taste more of her as she too wanted to taste more of him. Both of them explore each other mouths with their tongue. The soft sweet kiss turns into more passionate more demanding from both of them.

She wraps her slender arms around his neck pulling him closer to her body as possible. Wanted to feel the heat of his own body brushing against hers. Her breast touching his chest only the cloths keeping the flush heated skin touching. One of his arms around her small petite waist as the other one move from her chin slowly moves down her body to her other side of her waist. Holding her tightly but not too tight that could hurt her. He could feel her body start to tremble.

They stop kissing for moment to grasp for air. But just for couple of breath. They kiss again but hungrier and demanding. Sesshomaru push her back against the wall of the entrance of the cave. Her hands gently rube the scrap of his head and neck as his hands rube her sides and up to the side of her breast that wasn't pressing against his chest.

The cinnamon scents of her arousal fills his noise. As his hardness press her lower abdomen. She could feel his sex was growing and hard pressing her lower abdomen. Curious and trying to image what it really looks like in her mind. For she had never seen one before; but is aware of that sex organ. She removes one of her hands from his head and makes its way downward his body. Touch every muscle along the way. Her hands very close to its dissention just 2 inches from it.

Sesshomaru felt her hand move from his head and move down his upper back then to his sides. When she reaches his hips and didn't stop moving more downward. Then he realizes what they were seeking for. Just the thought of her small beautiful hands on his hardness excite him even more as he grew again.

"NO!!" A very high pitch voice scream.

Before scream register to both of their minds Sesshomaru felt pain cut down his back. He yelled out in pain.

"Get your filthy hands off my princess NOW!!" Luna screams.

Lady Suniko still in a glaze as it was trying to get her mind working again.

"Luna?!" was the only thing that her mind was able to understand and that Sesshomaru was in pain.

"I told you to stay away from him, Suniko!" you know she was very mad when she calls her by her name alone.

Luna gave deadly stare at Sesshomaru as she was about to attack him again. Her claws were at full length and ready to taste his blood again.

"Luna, stop! Don't hurt him! That's an order." She said as she moves to between her and Sesshomaru. So she could shield Sesshomaru from Luna.

"I will only obey that order if you stay far…FAR away from him and never see him again from now on."

"What!? Never see him again?! Th-why-I….You admit you would not obey my command?"

"This command is above you, milady. I am here to guard you while you are exile and keep you away from any man. I am sorry, milady, I am your prison guard. My order can exceed yours."

Suniko eye grew and fill with hurt from Luna words and the truth that Luna didn't came with her as a friend but as her prisoner guard. Her voice crack as she try to keep what pride is left as she spoken.

"I see. So even in exile I can't make my own choice. I never have been able to think for myself on the moon and I guess not even in my prison." she chuckle to keep the tears back "I thought that was the one good thing about this exile ordeal. To be able to think for myself and to find out who or what I am."

She couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore as she was walking away.

"Fine. As you wish, my guard."

Was the last thing she said before she was in the other side of the fur blanket. She walked past Rin, Esha and now awake Jaken; as she made her way to her bed. Keep her back from everyone.

Esha step forward towards Luna, "Luna-"

"Not now Esha. Go stay with the princess."



Esha lower her head as she turn to comfort her upset princess. Knowing full well that she needs her now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you and your companies are not welcome here. It's best that you go now since the rain has stop. Also you are not allowed to see Lady Suniko. If I ever see you any near her I will curse you with magic."

"You can't order me-"

Was all could say before Luna stops him.

"Yes I can when its concern with Lady Suniko. Now go. I will not repeat myself."

Far from the Moon Crystal Kingdom territory. Deep in the darkest place of the galaxy. The Evil Queen of the naga- verse the sworn enemy of the Moon Crystal Kingdom and Neo Queen Serenity.

She sat alone in her cold and dark thrown room. Still upset of the lost of her last attack against the Neo Queen.

Her hair was black and cut short thanks to one of Neo Queen Courtier (sp?)set her on fire by the power of Mars. Her eyes are solid black except her iris (color part of the eye) was blood red. She was wearing black dress with red trim. It was long with very high cut up her left leg and the symbol of the naga- verse on her chest.

She stares at her crystal ball that sat at the end of her staff. Looking at the part of galaxy she desire to destroy and take over as ruler. Then out of nowhere a bright power light come from of the planets. Curious what is happen down there she call upon one of her spy.

A black man with short red hair and dress in black army appear in front of the evil queen.

"You call, my all dark evil queen?" he voice was cold and dark.

"Yes I did, Bloodstone. Something is happening down on a planet Earth. Find out what was the source of the power just release from there."

"As you wish my, my queen."

And with that black and some red mix together flames consume him then he disappears.

Less than a day later he came back to his queen with the news that he had found so far.



"That was faster than I thought, Bloodstone. So tell me what you have found out."

"My queen, the source of that power came from Lady Suniko."

"And who is Lady Suniko?" getting annoyed.

"She is the daughter of Princess Serena of the moon. And she is trap on Earth because she is exile from the moon kingdom court. It appears that Princess Serena had a child before she was marry with the man that was not her per chosen husband. Also she is no longer the next in line to be queen anymore cause of these."

"hummm that is interesting. Very interesting!"

"Yes it is my queen. Lady Suniko isn't pure blood either. Her father is a youkia from Earth."

"HAHAHA A goddess and a demon. I can see why Neo Queen kicks her out."

"Yes, my queen. And she is very powerful and alone. She processes the power of both race and I heard she can control all of the planetary strengths as well. Better than the Neo Queen herself. And she can read minds and have telekinesis gifts as well."

The evil queen was indeed stock and very pleased with the news. Her laughter echo throughout the castle. This could be what she needed to achieve her desires. And that bitch neo queen throws her away like trash. Like they say ones trash is someone's treasure.

"Very good, Bloodstone, very good indeed. Go keep close eye on Lady Suniko. Find out what's her weakness are. Also, find a way to convenes her to join my side. I would welcome her with open arms. HAHAHAHA"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

'Word In bracket are talking telepathic'

A/N: I still haven't thought what to name the evil queen. I'm open for suggestion.

PS this story isn't edit yet. If you like to help me with it email me; .

Chapter 11

The Forbidden Fruit

In the all too familiar void of the darkness that keeps plagued her dreams. The princess of the moon laid down letting the darkness consumed her. Not having the strength to stand nor sit. No strength to keep fighting against the darkness.

The events that just happen between her, Luna, and Sesshomaru drained everything from her. She feels nothing but pain from despair and loneness. Feeling like she should just give up on everything.

'What's the point?'

She thought she finely found the light of hope that could save her from this darkness. But Luna orders her to stay away from him.

"Luna" said in a deep angry growl escape her red lips.

It's Luna and the damn court of the Moon kingdom fault. They hated her when she was born. None of the courtier was nice to her because she wasn't pure blood. She is the only one in the entire kingdom that was a half breed. Half goddess…half demon.

'Half demon…' That thought stuck out in her thoughts.

Her mother fell in love with a demon and paying the price from it. Would she still be in pain if she hadn't return to the heavens? Would she be truly happy if she had stayed here with him?

Now she finely understands why her mother couldn't resist the taste of the forbidden fruit. Now she too, likes her mother, want something from what she's not allow to touch.

'Father' another thought stuck out in her thoughts.

Who is her father? All she knows is he is a demon on Earth. That's all she have been told. Is he still alive? What kind of a man…I mean demon was he?

"I'm on Earth now." Saying her thought out loud as an ideal came to her.

Since I am here on Earth I should look for him. See what kind of man he was that had such power to steal her mother's heart. Maybe there's some kind of connection between him and mother that could explain why she falling in love with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" she cried out loud as if she needs him here and now.

'Am I really in love him? Could there be true love between two creatures in such short time?' she thought.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she cried out again as the tears start to fall.

Far from the cave where he was force to leave his intended mate from. Sesshomaru lean against a tree while Rin and the others sleep. Still very…VERY angry that a cat orders him like he was her servant. He growled angrily what have just happened.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. The pain was great nothing like he felt before. Then before he knew it; sleep claim him. It took him where he was last night when he was in the cave with her.

(The memory of the dream from the night before)



It was pure darkness that makes hard to breathe in. But within the void he could barely see a light far way. He tried to reach to the light that he somehow knew it was her. He could hear her scream and cried to the darkness. But he legs never reach to the faded light so he called out to her.

Then the dream disappears.

(Back to the current dream)

It was the same darkness he has been in from the night before. But this time it felt stronger and more over powering from the last time. The feeling of despair and loneness grip him with iron fist.

'She's here…and she needs help.' He thinks to himself. He couldn't explain how he knew…he just knew.

He search for her light to show him the way to her. She needs him and he too needs her. Then his eyes saw the light then he sprint towards the light. This time the light barely shines. As if the light was about to be consume by the darkness for good any minute now. Fearing he would lose her complete he use everything he have to reach there in time before the void devours the light for all eternity.

He ears pick up her voice crying for him. He could finely see her on the ground losing hope…losing to the void. He cried out to her praying that she could hear him coming for her. He is so close to her but at the same time so far away.

"Suniko!!" he yelled for her again.

This time she heard him. At least she thought she did. She tried to get up so she could face the direction where she heard her name called from. But the darkness pushes her back down not letting her move from where she was stuck at.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?" she asked to the darkness.

"I'm coming, my love, I'm coming! Please let me in."



He keep running towards her but once he was able to see her body it seems no matter how much he run she was still at the same distance away from him.

"Oh Sesshomaru. I can hear you but I don't see you. Where are you?"

"I am here, my love. I'm trying to reach for you. You need to keep fighting against the void. Don't let it consume you. Let me save you, Suniko"

She can hear him clearly like he was right next to her. But she can't see him. Hearing his voice letting her know that he IS here. She isn't alone. She then feels some of her lost strength slowly coming back. Using what little strength she have she was able lift her hand reaching into the darkness…reaching for him to come and save her.

He saw she raise her hand trying to reach to for him. Then he too holds out his own hand trying to touch hers. Then the spell that was keeping him from her finely broke as his fingers touch hers.

She felt something at her fingers tips then she saw him in front of her. Disparately trying to reach to her. Couldn't believe her eyes that he was actually here.

"Sesshomaru?"

He could see the doubt in her eyes. It pains him to see her like this.

"Yes, my love. I am here. I am here for you…only you." Saying with so much love and care in his voice as he tries to comfort her.

She couldn't stop the tears falling from her deep blue eyes. He firmly holds her hand as he pulls her closer to his form. Hold her tight fear that she would disappear.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she cried to his chest.

Couldn't hold back of all of the emotions that have consumer her. She let it out…letting him take it all away from her. So there was only one thing was left now. Just them…in each other arms…just Sesshomaru and Suniko was all that was left in the void before it starts to fade away as the dream has come to the end.



Ending just them holding each other for dear life.

Slowly she open eyes from the dream and notice her face was wet by her tears. But for some reason she didn't feel so alone even though she didn't wake up in his strong masculine arms. But she feels that he is still holding her. Holding her fragile heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Also I don't own the ideal of the rainbow from _Rainbow Bright_. The rainbow that allows her horse runs on so they could fly.

A/N: I don't know why but I've been thinking of some of the old school shows. Even though I do not remember much of _Rainbow Bright_. But I loved it when I was little also the rainbow that the horse run on.

Also I would like to Thank my friend, Lissa for naming the dark evil queen of the nega- verses. THANK YOU LISSA!! I will reveal her name when the time comes. Heeheheheheehehe (rubbing my hands together) I like suspense. Hehehehe. LOL

Now onward to the story!

**'Word In bracket or in bold are talking telepathic' some site wouldn't let the bold be use or the bracket. So depending which web site you are reading this from it would be one or the other. Sorry for any conversion this might cause. I try to make it clear as possible.**

NOW onward to the story! :P

Chapter 12

Divided Within the Pack

The happy song of the birds fills the air of the first morning without the storm that has covered the lands for many days. It seems all life in the lands of Japan were happy.

Well …almost all life.

In the cave where have been home for Princess Suniko and her two guarding were a quite one. Whenever Luna tries to come close to Suniko she would growl angrily at the cat.

Telling her stay far…far away from her.

She changes into a light blue kimono with pink and yellow flowers on it. She still sits in front of the mirror trying to decide how she should fix her hair. In the past there was no opinion how she should fix her long pale honey hair. But this morning she decided not to 

fix her hair in the tradition hair style. Not to hide her ears by the hair. For all of her life she wraps her hair in a pair of buns around her pointy ears that stood on top of her head. (Ears just like Inu Yasha)

Esha and Luna finish up packing all of their things so they would be ready to travel again. During breakfast Suniko announce they are leaving to go to the monk Miroku to cure his curse hand that she had promise to do 4 days ago.

Now they wait on their lady as she tries to decide what to do with her hair. It had never taken her this long to get ready. But this morning was different.

Esha notice something different in Suniko this morning. As if she has a plan and no matter what her guards, namely Luna, would keep her from completely it. Whatever this plan was.

But in truth she was really glad to see her princess have her spark back. Last night she was afraid for her princess when she cried her poor broken heart out and the glow that normally gives off from her body was disappearing. And it was even worse as she slept. But right before she woke up her light came back to her. She knows something has happen in dream. And she was happy whatever had happen to her in her sleep that causes her light to come back. But it still was not completely back to full strength. But please with the progress for now.

Finely decided to have her hair down but tied together at her upper part of her back then leave the shorter strains of hair to frame her face. Please with her new look, she look more like a Japanese lady, couldn't tell by her looks that she was not from these lands. Placing the mirror in her bottomless bag then she stood up to walk to the entrance of the cave. Taking in the beauty of these lands has to offer.

Take a big breathe, smelling the area in hoping she might pick up Sesshomaru scent. But his scent was so too far for her to pick up. Instead letting the sadness wash over she put her mind back at hand. Find the monk Miroku heal his hand then go to find out who and where her father was.

She reaches in her bottomless bag to get a small crystal that was hanging from a silver thread. With on hand she holds the end of the string allowing the crystal to swing.

"Crystal of direction led me to the location where my charm bracelet is at."



The crystal swings in circle until she finishes her request. Then it pulls on the string in the direction of Southwest.

Please with her direction crystal as she look at the land in that direction.

"We fly."

She orders as she put her hands together over her heart as if she was praying. Then her heart glow as angelic wings sprout from her back. Once the transformation completed she jump to the air as she flew in the direction where her crystal have shown her.

"What?!" said Luna as Suniko was making her transformation.

She was about to protest her choice of travel but she already took flight.

"Stop you're bitching and get on, Luna, before she fly's too far ahead." said Esha.

With one of her claw she pushes a button on her collar. Then a rainbow beam comes out then flies down to allow her to get on so she runs on the rainbow so she too could take flight.

As they fly over the trees and land below. Esha and Luna talk quietly among themselves.

"There's nothing wrong with her flying. You know flying helps to calm her down. You really hurt her last night, Luna."

"So you against my decision also, Esha?"

"I …understand of your decision. But you can't keep her lock up in a cage. Also, she thought you came with her with your own free well. To be here as her friend not as her prison guard. That really did hurt her. Now more than ever she needs a friend. You know how lonely she was up on the Moon."



"I agree that she needs friends. But not the forbidden love of a demon lord. I stand my ground of my decision."

Beyond the forest of Inu Yasha there stood Kaede's village. The villager's already up and busy among themselves of their work. Get ready for the winter months to come.

Shippo, Kohaku, and the village children sat around Kagome under a tree as she was telling them stories while Inu Yasha sat up in a tree above then. He too listen her sweet melody voice.

Miroku was sitting in front of Kaede's home as he look at the golden charm bracelet that Lady Suniko have lean him to have until she heal him from his family curse. Today is the 4th day, he thought to himself. Feeling anxious that today he is finely free from the wind tunnel. But at the same time he fears that she would not be able to break the curse or she didn't show up.

Many thought keeps plaguing his mind since the day of Nakaru's death. Such as; who was that beautiful woman that saved them all, is it true what Myoga said that she could be a goddess? He also keeps thinking of the wind tunnel and more importantly his future with Sango.

Now their mission was over and he and Sango survived it. They would be able to get marry now. He had asked her for her hand in marriage if they survived the final battle against Naraku. So now he and Sango have a wedding to look forward to. These last four days been wonderful for all of them. Even though it rain but the heavy burden of the mission that they have been on is finely….FINELY over.

"What are you thinking about, Miroku?" Sango asked as she sat down next to him as she handles him some tea.

"Of our future together and praying that Lady Suniko could actually break my family curse so our children wouldn't have to suffer of it."

She place her hand in his, letting him know through her action that she's is here for him and will always be here for him…even if the curse did not break.

At that moment Inu Yasha noise pick up a scent of strawberries and honey that was coming towards them fast. He jump off the tree and landed next to Kagome.

"What is it, Inu Yasha?"

"She's coming. Let's get Miroku and the others."

He stated as he walk towards where Miroku and Sango was with Kagome and the children follow closely behind. When they reach Miroku and Sango informing them that he smell her coming. Now all of them feel anxious of the arrival of Lady Suniko.

As her angelic wings carry her through the country side she notices a village coming to view. Her little crystal slowly moves downward pointing the small village below. Knowing she have arrive where the monk was at. She makes her descend from the sky as Esha on the rainbow follow closely behind.

The group keeps their eye open as they look around the area for Lady Suniko would appear from. They didn't expect she would be in the air until she was descending from the sky. All of them stare in awe as she came into view. They also notice a small rainbow follows behind her. Wasn't for sure if it was her because she looks different from the last time they saw her. But thanks to Inu Yasha noise conforming that it was her.

With her wings spread out as she gracefully landed just few feet from them. They notice the beautiful kimono she was wearing bring out her deep blue eyes and her pale honey hair. That's when they notice her ears. Never realize before she had the same ears as Inu Yasha.

Lady Suniko looks at them with a smile. She notices all of them had their mouths open as they examine her. She figures she should speak first since it seems they are taken by her new appearance.

"Good morning. I am pleased to see all of you are well. Is this a good time for me to come?"

"Oh yes! We've been waiting for you, Lady Suniko." Said Miroku since he was first to pull himself from the stare.



"Would ye come in? I have made my best tea for you."

Said Kaede as she welcome her to her home. Since the time when the group returns victorious from their battle they have told her of Lady Suniko. She too is very curious to meet her.

"Oh thank you. I am honor to try your tea." Said Suniko as she bow thankfully to the older woman.

"Milady, it would be better if you just fix that curse then we go…"

Luna stops talking when Suniko growl at her. Luna heard her growl telling her that her patience of her is extremely thin. She then jumps off Esha back then tried to hide under Esha. But Esha move away from her giving Luna a 'don't even use me as a shield' look.

"I would be 'honor' drink their tea that they are offering. I have never had Japanese tea before." She emphasis the word honor in her voice.

"Good then why don't ye come in then." Said Kaede

They all show Lady Suniko the way into the house. Just before Lady Suniko walked all the way in she called out to Luna asking her to stay out here to stand guard. She really didn't wanted Luna in there with them talking. Knowing she would be monitoring their conversation. And the biggest reason is that of her angry towards the black cat. She is trying her best to keep her angry in check and not to attach the cat.

When Lady Suniko walks into the little hut she notice there was no chairs or pillows to indicate where she should sit. For this is the first time being in a Japanese home drinking this liquid called Tea.

Kagome scent that she was unsure what to do. She knows full well how that felt. She too felt the same way when she was pull back to this era. She did admit out loud she never had Japanese tea. Kagome sat down and ask her to sit next to her. Suniko follow her lead. She could tell that Kagome was helping her out with this new experience.

They all sat around the fire that was place in the middle of the hut. Suniko quickly notice it wasn't that much different than from camping outside but this time it's indoors.

"I like your ears, Lady Suniko, their just like Inu Yasha's. I didn't notice them from the last time we meet. But I bet it was because of her hair style."

Kagome said as she was admiring those cute dog ears. She loves Inu Yasha ears and how his purr when she rubs them when they are alone.

Lady Suniko never actually notices that they do have the same kind of ears. She look at Inu Yasha's as she touch hers.

"You are right. I never thought about it before."

As she think out loud. Maybe they have a clue about something about who her father was at least what kind of a youkai he was. Starting with them seems like a good place to start.

"Inu Yasha, may I ask you a question?" Suniko ask.

"What do you want to know?" he replied a bit rude in his voice.

"Is those ears common in your race?"

Taken aback by her question didn't expect she would ask something like that.

"Only hanyou's. Why you want to know?"

"Our ears really do look a lot like. I was just wondering if it's a common Inu youkai trait."

"Humm…" he really didn't know how he should respond to this. He never talk to anyone about his ears like this before. "…hum I believe they are."

Seeing his was uncomfortable with this conversation she decided to drop it for now. But there is a very good chance that her father was an Inu youkai. As she was lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear Miroku question.

"Where are you from, Lady Suniko?"

"Very far away from here." She responds to his question as she sips the delusions tea.

"I hope you don't mind me ask this…but… are you a goddess of the moon?" Miroku asked.

Her head snaps up as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"How?" was all she was able to say before Luna barge in.

"That's enough of the question. Milady, heal that monk hand. We need to go now."

Suniko's angry flair up as everyone in the entire village could feel her aura. It was a powerful one. Inu Yasha's pack unsure what to do as they could tell that Suniko was extremely mad at Luna. Ever since they arrive some of them notice there was some friction between Luna and Suniko. It wasn't that hard to see it since they have been travel for about 2 years. It was a lot like when Inu Yasha and Kagome are fighting.

"Luna!!" Suniko growl loudly.

"Sorry, milady, but that is enough of the question."

"Is that an ORDER?" she yelled at Luna. But in her mind she already decided not to follow that order.

"Yes it is." Luna said slowly and clearly.

"Fuck your orders!" she yelled back as she stood up as she was preparing for a fight.

Luna and Esha never in 150 years heard such words from their lady. Esha just shake her head knowing full well that Luna has push Suniko too far.



"I am ordering you as..." Luna was about to say but Suniko yelled back at her before she finish her sentence.

"As my prison guard! To make sure even in exile that I am misery. Odiously been misery on the Moon wasn't enough. And being kick out of the Moon court like some kind of a criminal because I'm a HALF breed! YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE DAMN COURT OF THE MOON!"

Both Luna and Esha grasp out loud and so did everyone else in the room. Slowly some of them move out of the way and take the two children outside. They don't know what they should do. In their past experience with this type of situation usually ending Kagome 'sit' Inu Yasha as she go back home to her era to cool down. But this is different. One: they don't know them. Two: she is a powerful goddess.

"You know who my father is don't you, Luna?"

"I…I…I cannot tell you. You are not allowed to know who your father is."

That did it for Suniko as she uses her telekinesis to throw Luna out of the house. She follows her outside as she was not done.

"Tell me! I demand to know who my father is!" she yelled again at the cat.

"No." Luna said sadly knowing that she lost to her.

"Then get the hell out of my sight! Go back to the heavens! I wish not return to that court! I would rather remain exile on Earth without the control of the Moon Crystal Kingdom and of my grandmother's orders!"

Luna froze in spot by her words. Couldn't believe that her lady snap like this. She frozen in the relation that she failed in her mission. To help the princess to prove herself so she could come back to the kingdom so she would she would be Neo Queen Serenity as her right hand.

"I SAID GO!"


	13. The Awaken of the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading this fic. But I would love even more to hear from ya'll letting me know if ya'll hate it or like it. I'm sorry for the last sevel chappy are not edit yet. I would love to have a beta to help me out. If you are interested beta for me please PLEASE email me or leave a review. My email is

Chapter 13

The awaken of the beast

Lord Sesshomaru stands at the entrance of the cave where his intended mate has been in the last 4 days. He knew that her and her guarding would not be here. He badly yearns for her scent. It seems they have just left the cave before he has arrived. Her beautiful scent of strawberries and honey still held strong in there.

He knows that Luna had forbidden them to see each other. But that doesn't mean he can't follow her scent. His beast demands for her. Demand at least her scent to keep his beast at bay.

Try to decide where to go from here. It seems her scent disappear to the air once it was out of the cave. No doubt that Luna hides her scent from this Sesshomaru so he couldn't follow her.

"Where would they go from here?" he asked himself.

He decided he should head west back to his palace since it's been a while since he been home. He could see his study is filling with papers for him to go through when he returns.

He and his members of his pack walk west through the forest towards the palace. Rin sing happily as she walk with proud of her new kimono that Lady Suniko had giving her. Rin felt like she was a lady with the dark blue and silver kimono was an expensive one.

Sesshomaru scent a power aura was forming not too far from here. He could feel the anger and despair cause by the powerful aura. He stops his pack so he could take more time trying to figure where and whom this aura was coming from. It seems it was coming from the south close to where his half brother village.

Then a memory hit him. It's the day that Suniko defeated Naraku when she was talking to that monk.

(Flashback)

It's the day that Suniko defeated Naraku.

"May I see you hand, Monk?" said Suniko

He walks over to her then held out his cursed hand. She examines the cursed hand. She could undo this cursed. But she doesn't have enough energy to do it today. It will have to be later.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Miroku. What's yours?"

Giving one of his pervert grins. But she didn't notice. But Sesshomaru did notice.

"Miroku, why did you think once Naraku was parish that the cursed would be lifted?"

"That what he told my great-grandfather. This cursed passes generation to generation. It would stop once Naraku was parish."

"Well… I regret to inform you that were a lie. This cursed would still remain after his death." She saw the disappointed and fears in his eyes. She felt pity for him. "But.." he look at her with hope when she said but.

"But I can undo the curse. But it won't be today. Where will you be 4 days from now, Miroku?" she asked.

"We will be heading to Kaede's village. It's south from here."

"Ok. I will look for you when it is time."

Suniko reached in her bag to get a gold chain charm bracelet. She handles it to him.

"Keep this charm with you until we meet again. Then I want it back. This would allow me to find you faster. I must go now."

(End of the Flashback)

'Of course!' he thought to himself as he mentally slaps his head.

She went to my half brothers village to cure the hand of one of his pack members. Why didn't he think of it before now? Now he knows for sure that the powerful aura radiant from there is most defiant her. She must be angry. Probably cause by that damn cat Luna.

"Jaken, stay with Rin. I want you all to make your way to Inu Yasha's village. I will be going ahead of you. Meet me there."

Sesshomaru order Jaken before he start running with lighting speed towards that direction. Closer he came he notice the stronger the aura was becoming.

"She's really piss off!" he said out loud.

As he came upon the village he remain in the forest that over see the village. Remain in the shadow of the trees he could see clearly what was going on couple of yards from where he stood.

He saw was Luna being thrown out of a hut as Suniko was following close behind. His brother and his pack were right behind Suniko as they watch the scene before them. The aura from Suniko slowly makes a change. He could see darkness flame started to form around the girl. Then her scent slowly started to change as well. It's very weak at the moment. He recognizes the scent and the kind of the aura it was. It was that of a youkai…Inu youkai aura and scent. It was like the youkai part of her is trying to breaking out from the restrained that holds it.



He remembers from his studies as a child he learns that female Inu youkai's are quite powerful and if they lose control of their beast side. Only the power of her mate could control the female's beast. If they remained uncontrolled the beast side would destroy everything in its path.

'Why does she have an Inu youkai beast in her? And why he never notices it before?' he asked himself.

Then he remembers the conversation he had with Luna and Esha when he arrives to the cave. He never actually let their words sink in because he was too busy trying figure how he could make her his mate.

(Flashback)

"First of all, where is it that you come from" Sesshomaru demanded with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "Where did she get all of those powers from, I've never seen anything like it before."

"We come from the Moon; she is here on exile because of the Youkai Lord that her mother got a child from. It may have been a one night thing, but because they found out that she was with his child, the marriage contract was broken." Esha said with sadness in her voice.

"She is paying for her mother's sins. That's why we're here." Luna stated after Esha finished "We were told who she was with that one night, but Lady Suniko doesn't know, we were also told to never tell her and never let her repeat her mother's sins." Luna said giving him a glare look when she finishes her statement.

"I respect the promise you made with her..."

"Sesshomaru, you can't have her. She's trying to prove herself worthy to be back on the royal court." Luna interrupts him.

(End Flashback)



He think out what they said also what Myoga had already informed him about his father's experience with a moon goddess. Now he put it all together. She is one of his father's children. That's how she has the Inu youkai beast within her.

No doubt she was never train how to use her beast and how she could control it. This is bad. If she lose her conscience her beast would have complete control of her body and would no doubt go on a rampage; destroying everyone and everything in its path.

He listen her yelling words at the black cat in front of her.

"Tell me! I demand to know who my father is!" she yelled again at the cat.

"No." Luna said sadly knowing that she lost to her.

"Then get the hell out of my sight! Go back to the heavens! I wish not return to that court! I would rather remain exile on Earth without the control of the Moon Crystal Kingdom and of my grandmother's orders!"

Then just like that; the spell that had kept her beast lock up and hidden from world and from her broke free. The youkai aura and scent became full strength and force. He sees the youkai aura was now wrapping her body.

"I SAID GO!"

At that moment her eyes became dull and new marking appear on her face as her teeth and claws grew.

"She had lost her conscience" said Sesshomaru as he jumps from his hiding stop and sprint to her.

"Princess Suniko! What's happening?!" yelled Esha as she watch her changing into a form she had never seen nor heard of before.

Her eyes had turn into blood red and her teeth were growing. She growls and sneer at her and everyone around. Everyone is now scared what is happening before them.



Inu Yasha pulls out his sword as he was getting ready, if needed, to protect his mate, Kagome, and his home from this goddess that was losing control of her emotions and now changing into a different form. That's when he notices she didn't have her same scent of strawberries and honey but of a powerful youkai.

Her body keeps changing into an Inu youkai beast, similar to when Sesshomaru was changing into his beast form. Her growl was so deep with power everyone in the area could feel it through the ground.

As the villager's ran for cover, Esha and Luna back away from their princess. Unsure what is happing and what they should do to bring back the girl that they know and love. Then suddenly all of them saw Lord Sesshomaru stood tall in front of their princess.

"Lady Suniko, submit to me now!" he yelled at her to gain her attention as the transformation completed.

She looks almost alike Sesshomaru's beast form but a little smaller and instead of silver-white fur, her's was pale honey color. She growl at the man that just yelled at her. Not knowing who he was and what is going on. Then Sesshomaru quickly changes into his beast form for it was the only way he could save his intended mate from herself.

Both of them face each other as they were in a standoff. Suniko growls and bark at Sesshomaru. Without her conscience mind she's unable to speak with words. Sesshomaru again keep calling her name as he tries to get through to her. But her beast refused to obey his commands.

She bears her long blood hungry fangs at Sesshomaru as she leaps in the air to attack him. He dodged the attack with ease then with his paw he hit the beast of Suniko in the face. She stumble a bit as she was trying to regain her footing. Then Sesshomaru charge at her with speed. Seeing him coming at her so fast she couldn't move out of the way. So she had her claws at full length to use again this male beast.

They wrestle against each other as she bite and scratch him and he did the same to her until he was able to overpower her as she fell to the ground. He landed on top of her using his body to keep her down but she uses one of her claws to cut a deep wound across his shoulder and chest. He growl out in pain but didn't lighting up his grip on her.

She growls and bark at the male that was now on top of her as she was trying to find a way to break free from him. Again he yelled at her to submit to him. But she still refused as she tries to bit him with her fangs. Quickly with one of his hands to grip her throat so she couldn't bite him again.

The only thing she could do now was to growl at him demanding him to release her.

"No, Suniko. It's me Sesshomaru. Do you remember me, my love?"

He again calls out to her hoping she could hear him. As he spoke to her he notices her eyes were confused. Then she stop struggle against him as she pants to get some air.

"Lady Suniko, do you remember me? I love you, Suniko. Please calm down and come back to me, my love." He spoke softly with love in his voice as he purrs to help to calm her down.

Again she blinks with confusing in her eye as she tries to understand him. His purr and the sound of his voice were soothing to her beast as she then takes deep breath taking in his scent. Somehow her beast does recognize his scent once she had she completely stopped struggling against him and take more of his scent in.

Sesshomaru notice that she was taking in his scent once she did he could feel her more relaxed. Seeing that her beast does recognize his scent. Sesshomaru is very please that she finely recognized this Sesshomaru.

"That's right, my intended mate, it's me Sesshomaru whom loves you." He purrs to her ears.

He felt her shiver as he spoke softly to her ear then he licks the side of her face. Then he hears her purrs as she was accepting him. As her instincts took over she moves her head to the side so she could show him her neck. Showing him that she submits and would allow him to mark her.

Pleased and happy by her action he bends down to her neck. He licks the area where he is going to mark her as his mate. Later, when she is back to her former self and recover her strength he would complete the mating process in the proper way.

He could smell she was getting arouse as he kiss and suck on her neck. He smiles as he keeps kissing her. Then he sank his fang into her skin. He hears her yelp as he bites down hard on her neck as he mark her as his. Claim her as his mate.



Then he could feel her conscience mind waking up as she slowly changing back into her human form. As she changes back so did Sesshomaru changes back with her as he still sucking her blood from her neck. Not wanted to let go of her neck just yet.

Now both of them are in their human form as he still lying on top of her with is mouth on her neck. He felt her move just a little as he pulls away from her neck to look into her deep blue eyes as they come into focus on his face. She smiles at him and he too smile back.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes, my mate?"

"What's going on? Why are you on top of me? What happen?" she ask as she was completely confused.

Then Sesshomaru move off of her as he sit up picking her up to lay her in his lap as he holds her in his arms.

"Your beast had awakened and took control of your body." He explains as he smells her hair.

"My beast?" She was even more confused.

"Yes, my love, your Inu youkai beast. Shhhh now it is better that you rest now. When you wake up I will tell you everything that I know."

Said Sesshomaru as he purrs to help her to fall asleep. He felt her rub her face to his neck as she breathe deeply taking in all of his scent before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Luna and Esha step forward towards the lord and the lady since now it was safe. Sesshomaru looked up and glare at Luna warning her not to come close to him and his mate. Luna stop in her tracks knowing there's nothing she can do now.

"Luna, it's the best that you go back to Neo Queen Serenity tell her what has happen here. Also inform her that Princess Suniko's youkai beast is now free from the curse that she place on her when she was born. Also that Lord Sesshomaru, the son of Lord Inutaisho, is the only one can control her beast now. Also would you please tell her for me that I too wish to remain on Earth with Princess Suniko… as her friend." Esha said as she looked at Luna in the eye.

Luna stares at Esha with wide eyes. She was about to protest but Esha held up her paw to stop her from saying a word. Telling her to go back to the Moon Kingdom that her job here on Earth is now done. With that Luna closes her eyes as the consecrate on teleport back to the Moon. As her crested moon mark on her forehead starts to glow; with her paw she touch the mark then her entire body turns into a ball of light as it shout straight up to the sky.

Esha watches as Luna went back to the Moon Kingdom, once her light was gone Esha turn her glaze to Lord Sesshomaru as he still have Lady Suniko in his lap holding her and licking her wounds to help them heal faster. Her eyes were soft as she looks into Sesshomaru cold narrowing ones as he doesn't trust her that she would take his mate from him. Esha took couple steps forward as her bow down to the Lord of the West.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I pledged my life to you and to your mate, Lady Suniko. May I please remain as Lady Suniko's servant?"

Sesshomaru was stock to hear her pledged herself to him and asked to be his and his mate servant.

"I accept your services as a servant to my mate and to my kingdom." He replied.

"Thank you very much, milord. I am honor to be your servant."

He nods to her as she looks up at him.

"Milord, may I ask Inu Yasha for a place to stay here for you and Lady Suniko to rest?" Esha asked.

"You may." He replied to the large wolf.


	14. Truth be told

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I am looking for a beta. I badly need one. You don't have to edit the whole story it could be just one chapter. I welcome if you only want to edit just one chapter. Any help is better than none.

I know I had not been clear on some things about this story. There was a reason why I wrote it like that. This chapter should make things much clearer and hopefully answer some of your questions. From here on it will be more Sailor Moon likeness. Thus why I choose Sailor Moon as my crossover.

I want to thank Dove yuri for your review. Thank you so much, Dove yuri! I am so happy that you enjoy my fic. Your words gave me encouragement to keep writing. Again thank you!

If you were wondering Chouko means butterfly child.

Now onward to the story.

Chapter 14

Truth be told

In the village called Edo where have been the home for Inu Yasha and his pack. It has been an interesting morning for them. Now they all settle inside Kaede's hut. Her small home is now cramp as they gather around the fire drinking tea and get the dinner ready to feed all of those mouths.

Lord Sesshomaru sit on a futon that they have lay out for Suniko. But he lord wouldn't let go of his new mate. He still cradles her in his strong muscling arms as she slept peacefully. For the first time in her life her dreams wasn't in the void of loneness and darkness.

Everyone in Inu Yasha pack didn't really talk much as they were taken in what had been said between Suniko and Luna and then when Suniko transformed into an Inu youkai beast. From the event of this morning; it answers many of their questions and then some. But the answers they had received lifted them with even more questions.

"If she is a hanyou, then how is it that she could change into Inu beast form?" said Inu Yasha as he was thinking out loud not really meant for anyone ears.

"Because she is not a hanyou. Hanyou are half youkai and half human. There's no human blood in her. In the heavens she is called mud-blood, aka dirty-blood." Esha replied.

"You told Luna that the curse is broken. What is this curse?" Miroku ask Esha.

"The answer to that question is better answer when Lady Suniko could hear it for herself."

"So what is it like up in the heavens?" Sango ask to wolf that reminds her of Kirara when she's in her big form.

Esha looked up from her cooking to Sango's face then she turn to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked into Esha eyes that he could see she was waiting for him to give her an order.

"I'm no longer bind to the laws of the Moon Crystal Kingdom. As your servant, I need your permission to continue with this conversation, Milord."

With a nod he gave her permission to answer the questions for he too is curious to hear as well. With a deep sigh Esha resume cooking the meal as she tries to decide where to begin.

"The Moon Crystal Kingdom rules this entire solar system and all of the goddess and gods of all within this territory. Every planet has their own power which they process. Only the goddess can harness and control that power to keep it alive. Only with the power of the female of the royal families, thus the goddess, can do this. Thus the world up there is dominated by women. Unlike down here is dominate by the male species."

"Why only female has that power?" Miroku asked.

"Because only woman has the power to give life. Now moving on…let me first explain the powers that each planet possess. Power of the planet Mercury is Wisdom and Ice. The planet Venus, the closest relative of the royal family of the Moon, is the power of Beauty, Love, and Light. The planet of Earth is power by foliage and earth (soil). The power of Mars is Fire and spiritual powers. Jupiter is power by Lighting and Strength. Saturn is power by Destruction and Rebirth. Uranus is power by Speed and Sky. Neptune is power by Water and embrace. Pluto is power by Time and dreams. And lastly the Moon, by combining all planet powers, by Truth, Love, and Justices. As I said before, only the goddess can harness and control that power by their Life Heart Crystal which they all process."

"Neo Queen Serenity, Princess Suniko's grandmother, is the Queen of the queens, the Goddess of the goddesses. For past hundred thousand years she ruled this solar system and fought for peace for us all. Like our kingdom there is others like ours in the universe that they to nourish and cherish what is theirs and be at peace with each other. Well…some of them."

Esha took a deep sigh before she continues on, as some memorizes flooding her mind. The ones that she would gladly to have erased from her mind.

"'Every yin has a yang (sp?) Where there is light; there is darkness. So there are wars in space. To be ready and able to fight, all of the goddess princesses go thru training, and then they are tested. Bishōjo Senshi, pretty soldiers, is what they are called. They are the princesses themselves and they fight to keep the evil out. Our biggest threat lately is the territory of the naga-verse ruled by the dark Queen Midori and the Dark Moon Kingdom. Both of them have been trying to get their hands on our kingdom. All of the battles so far we have won.

Neo Queen Serenity has hope that Princess Suniko to be the best of the best of the Bishōjo Senshi. Also to be the next heir of the throne since her mother, Princess Serena, has disgrace herself by commented a great sin. Because of that sin she has lost the titled of heir of the thrown."

Esha stop talking long enough so she could resume cooking dinner.

"What was the sin that's so great that cause her to lose her status?" Kagome ask.

"The forbidding love" Esha sigh before she continues explaining. "This law forbids any kind of a relationship between goddess and youkai. Reason is that the child that could come from such action. After what happen to the first child that was produce from both species Neo Queen Serenity past the forbidding love law. So that what happen to the first one would never happen again."

"What happen?" Kagome ask.

Everybody in the room except for Sesshomaru was waiting at the edge of their sits waiting for Esha tell them the stories that they never notice Lady Suniko was stirring about a bit as she was waking up from her most peaceful sleep that she had in a very long time. In fact she never had once in her entire life had a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru look down of his lovely mates face as he gently traces her cheek with his hands. Slowly she opens her eyes. She smile at him then nuzzle closer to him as she takes a deep breath so she could that in his wonderful sent of woods and of a moon flower.

Upon hearing Esha's voice that's when she notices they weren't alone. She took a moment to take in where she was and what's going on around her.

"Long ago, shortly after Neo Queen Serenity took over the thrown, one of the princesses of Venus fell in love with a youkai from her own world, the planet of Venus. They had a child her name was Princess Chouko and she was raise up in the heavens away from her father and to be train to be Bishōjo Senshi like all princesses. When the she was coming of age of what we call 'womanhood'. Womanhood is what we call the young princesses as they were completing their training and would be able to take their first assessment as the Bishōjo Senshi.

Something happen to her on her first assessment then her youkai side, the beast, took control of her body then went on a rampage destroyed everything in her path. And I mean everything homes, villages, cities, and took many people's lives, including her mother and couple of the other Bishōjo Senshi that fought her. For many days and nights this went on until Neo Queen Serenity had no other choice but to go into battle against her. It was one of the most painful and hardest decisions that Neo Queen had to make. After all Princess Chouko's mother was her niece and she really did love Chouko as she was her own child.

The day that Neo Queen went personally into battle against Princess Chouko to stop her rampage. The battle was a fierce one. At one point of time it seems that Neo Queen Serenity might lose. Chouko's was too powerful and uncontrolled it seems nothing would bring her down. Thus she had no choice but to use her life heart crystal, the Silver Moon Crystal, to trap Chouko's soul for all eternity.

Once it was all over Neo Queen Serenity did some researched what had happen to cause such a thing to Chouko. It seems the blood of both race is to powerful to be control. Youkai's and Goddesses blood alone was powerful. But to mix of the two most powerful bloods is imaginable power that it seems to grate for the child of such blood to control. It seems the child isn't just a half breed of both race but full blooded of both races. So then she passes the law of Forbidden Love Law to keep such a disaster from happing again."

Esha finish explaining to them what have happen. Everyone was lifted speechless. As their minds processing everything that had been said. Lady Suniko already knew some of the Forbidden Love Law but did not know the reason why that law was passed in the first place. 'So what's why they fear me' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru was first to break the long silence that had fell upon them. Since now Lady Suniko is now awake but none of them had notice that she has been listening to them. He figure now is a good time to get the answer about the curse that was place on her. But he already figures out what the curse was. It make since what had happen to her this morning when her youkai side break free when she transform into a beast. But she still doesn't know what or how it happened.

"Now is a good time to explain about the cursed that was place on her."

"What cursed?" Suniko asked.

Then all eyes fell on her when they realize she is now awake.

"Milady, you're awake! Is there anything I can get for you?" said Esha as she got up to make her way to her before she bows down in front on her.

"There are two things that you could do. First, I would like something to drink. Second, what is this cursed?" Suniko replied

Reliantly for both Sesshomaru and Suniko they got up and make their way to where everyone was sitting around the fire pit. Sitting side by side while she waits for Esha bring them brinks so she would explain to her about this cursed.

"So Esha, tell me about this cursed? I already heard you explaining to them about the Forbidding Love. What is this cursed and why I was never told about this?" Suniko asked Esha.

"I am sorry, Milady. I didn't even know about it myself until Neo Queen assigned me to watch over you while you were exile. She told me the hour you were born she place a cursed on you to keep your youkai blood lock up and hidden from you and to the world for she was afraid that you would meet the same fate as Princess Chouko. The cursed couldn't be broken unless you broke it by turning you back to her and the royal moon court. And you did that when you were yelling at Luna and cutting your ties with moon court. That's when your youkai blood took over. If Sesshomaru hadn't been there and somehow he brought your back."

Suniko understand what Esha told her but she doesn't like the fact that she can't remember anything between yelling at Luna and waking up Sesshomaru on top of her. Did she hurt someone? What did she do when she lost control? How can she keep it from happening again? Then she turns to look at Sesshomaru in the eyes as he too looks deep within hers. He could see she was afraid of herself.

"What did I do when I…well when I lost control of myself? I have no memory of it. The only thing I can remember was yelling at Luna then you were on top of me. What happen during that missing timeframe?" She asks Sesshomaru.

"You were never train to control your beast side. Your mind was unconscious that's why you don't remember anything. Your body transformed into your Inu youkai beast. So I too transform into mine beast form to get you to submit to me so I could bring back your conscious mind. Don't worry you didn't hurt anyone. At first your beast wouldn't submit and we did fight until I over power you. Your beast then realizes who I was and you did recognize my scent then you submit to me letting me claim you as my mate."

"Oh…Did I hurt you? WHOA! What a minute! Mate?! What do you mean by mate?"

"You're my mate now. You are wearing my mating mark on your neck."

The look of shock was writing all over her face. She is aware down here on Earth the word mate is the youkai word for marriage. Marriage! She married now?! Yeah she admits she would like to have sex with him but MARRIAGE! Two completely different things. That has never… not once come across her mind.

With her hand she tries to find this mating mark. Then she felt a sore spot on her neck. Then she turns to look for her bag where she had kept her mirror. But her bag wasn't by her side.

"Mirror! I need a mirror right now!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Close by hiding in the shadows a pair of eyes and ears had seen and heard everything that were going on with Lady Suniko. Please to hear that she had turn her back to the Moon Crystal Kingdom and to her grandmother Neo Queen. Knowing full well that his dark evil Queen Midori would be most please to hear this new information. It seems making Lady Suniko to come to the dark side seem so much easier now. Bloodstone wrote down everything on a piece of paper then he opens a mini wormhole that would lead directly to Queen Midori. He sends the paper to her.


	15. Two Kingdoms United

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N I dedicated this chapter to my best friend Martha. She pretty much nags me every day if I have work on this chapter yet. She…bless her heart…been helping me bring me out of my depression. Thank you, Martha.

I would also want to thank everyone for reading and to those who had left me reviews. It really helps lift my spirit reading them. Thank you!! I've been really depress lately. But thanks for all of you I was able to write this chapter. Granit it took me a long time. I am very sorry for that. I will keep fighting through and get the next one up soon as I can.

P.S. this chapter is not edit. I still don't have a beta. If you would like to beta for me even if you only want to do one chapter please…PLEASE let me know.

Thanks,

Suniko

Now one ward to the story!

Chapter 15

The Two Kingdoms United

The beautiful surface of the moon where the captivating Royal Crystal Moon Castle lies. The castle was made from white marble and gold and crystal diamonds. Surrounded the castle and the castle grounds was a huge crystal shard pointed up to the stars. The biggest shard surrounded the palace was at the center of 5 other crystal shards. If you look down from the stars you would see it form a pentagram star. This crystal shards formation is the moon palace defenses. (if you have seen Sailor Moon shows its looks just like Crystal Tokyo) Whenever the light shines on the palace it lights up with the colors of the rainbow. It truly is a breath taken sight.

The castle has many different gardens and court yard spread throughout the area. Each garden has own special tubule or theme. There was one particular garden where Princess Serena spends most of her free time in. In this garden where the rare crystal moon flowers grows. The crystal moon flower has white petals with a small diamonds in the center which gives off a small rainbow that huddles over the captivating flower. These types of flowers are so rare and needs lots of care to keep it thriving. Out of all of the gardens in and around the castle this garden is the only one that has the perfect view of the blue planet called Earth.

Standing afar, at the edge of the garden a lone figure stood and watch with longing eyes at the princess. His hair is black and his eyes are blue as the planet where he was from. He is the second prince of Earth. His name is Prince Darien.

He has always watched over her ever since they were little. He even fallows her whenever she goes on a mission or into battle. Even when he doesn't have the permission to go. Since he is a male he can't be in the front line of defense. As a male he cans only observers and in a worst case scenario provides a quick retreat for the Sailor Scouts. His only means of attack and defense is by the rose and his cane.

Darien is hopelessly in love with her. Even after all of these years. He was angry that his older brother arranges the marriage contract to marry her just so he would advance up in the royal court. When his brother heard that she committed the forbidden love sin he knew he would never become king. Because she was going to lose the title as heir of the thrown. So he did the only thing that a man seeking only for power, he canceled the marriage contract.

That day it left Darien with mix emotions. One hand he was thrilled that the marriage was off. The other hand he was sadden by her sadness. He saw that she wasn't saddened by the cancelation of the marriage. She knew from the start of his brothers true intentions. She grieves of a love that she can never have and the pains that she knew that her child was going to face.

He still to this day stood by her. Give her his shoulder to cry on and words of encouragement. Waiting for the day when she was ready. He would finely confess his feelings to her.

Is today that day? Is today the day that he have been waiting…dreaming…desire for such a LONG time?

With a deep breath to calm his nerves and a quick check of his appearance. He took the first step towards her.

Sensing Prince Darien's aura coming closer to her, she stop tending to the flowers so she could look at him. When they made eye contact she smiled brightly at him. He was the only one that faithfully stood by her during her dark times. She notice lately she been thinking of him more and more. Even see his very handsome face in her dreams.

For a long time she dined her feelings for him. Telling herself that he was just a friend. Now that her daughter is gone and she has more time to her own thoughts she realizes Prince Darien is more than just a friend.

But how does he feel about her? Does he only see her as a friend?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At another part of the castle where the transporting docks where located. The platform was round and has 7 white marble pillars circling around the edge. At the top of each pillar there were glass globes. Within these globes was a small light. They are filled with magic which it made transporting possible.

The guarding creatures were giving a magical symbol on their forehead that represents of the royal family that they serve. Not only has it allowed them to use the transporter it also form a connection with the family. If the family dies they die as well.

A bright light lands at the center of the platform. As the light fade it reveals a black cat. Luna steps down from the platform and greeted the guards. The guards recognize Luna and let her past.

Luna walks fast as she could to her destination. As she was crossing one of the bridges she notice Princess Serena and Prince Darien standing in one of the gardens holding each other hands. She stops for a moment staring at them. Making sure that she saw what she thought she saw.

They were dreamily looking at each other eyes and exchanging words that she could not hear from where she was standing.

Then they kiss.

Luna smile at them. Happy that Serena was finely moving forward and Darien FINELY confess his love for her. It was clear when they were children that he loved her. Later she has to talk to her so she would find out what she had missed while she was on her mission.

Remembering about the mission she had failed. Her smile turns into a frown. Then she looked away and continued walking towards the location of Neo Queen Serenity.

Neo Queen Serenity was in her study signing some documents when a soft knock on the door.

"You may enter." She said without looking up for she already knew it was Luna.

Luna walked in then bows.

"My Neo Queen, I have returned to give you graves news about Princess Suniko." said with sadness and regret.

Neo Queen Serenity looked up and put down her quill as she silences prepare herself for the bad news. Hoping it wasn't what she had feared since Suniko's birth. She doesn't have the strength to go into battle against her.

The battle with Princess Chouko and the wars with Queen Midori and the sealing of Queen Neherenia of the Dark Moon Kingdom have greatly weakened her. And she knew as she watches Suniko's training that she was actually more powerful than her and of course much more powerful then Princess Chouko was.

It seems her time as the Neo Queen is coming to a close. And the worst part is there is no heir. She knew it was a big gamble but Princess Suniko was her last hope to be the next Neo Queen. She does have the power to be a great Neo Queen if she doesn't go crazy like Princess Chouko.

She had thought about restoring Serena's title if her plans with Suniko had failed. But that would cause uproar with the courts. If she can't get an heir not only this kingdom but everything in this entire solar system will be doom. From the smallest life forms on the planets to the heavens'.

"Speak, Luna."

"Um…yes…um…* deep breath*…I have failed you…I'm so sorry, my Queen!"

Luna was having hard time breathing from the panic attack that was hitting her full force now.

"Breath and calm down, Luna."

"Yes ma'am… Princess-Suniko's-youkai-beast-is-now-free-from –the-curse.-Lord-Sesshomaru,-the-son-of-Lord-Inu-no-Taisho,-is-the-only-one-can-control-her-beast-now-and-he-had-mated-with-her."

Luna said it so fast it almost sounds like it was just one long word. Neo Queen Serenity blinks her eyes couple of times as she was trying to comprehend what Luna was trying to tell her.

"What does mated mean, Luna?" she asked.

"Mated is the youkai word for marriage. When she lost control and was filling with rage she transformed into her beast form, lord Sesshomaru also transformed into his and he claimed her as his mate so she would returned into her normal self."

"I'm confused, Luna. She had lost control just like what happen to Princess Chouko. Correct?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"But she's back to her normal self now. Correct?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Luna, I want you start from the very beginning and tell me…slowly… everything that has happen while you were there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taping sounds echo in the dark throne room. Queen Midori was growing impatient while she waits for her 'guest' to arrive. Her long slinger finger taps the dark marble armrest of her thrown as she mentally going over her plans. The next step of her plan makes her feel uneasy because she would need the help from a queen from another territory. Who also have the same grudge against Neo Queen. Or perhaps even more of a grudge against her. Queen Nehelenia of the New Moon or also known as Dark Moon Kingdom is now trapped inside her mirror.

Unlike the nega-verse which lies outside of the territory of the Moon Crystal Kingdom solar system. Queen Nehelenia kingdom lies within. She rules the dark side of the moon. Once upon a time she and the children of the white moon lived in harmony. After all they are actually part of the same family. The white side of the moon gives light and energy the dark side of the moon takes light and energy. Both side of the moon work together keeping the balance since the dawn of time of this solar system.

But all that change when Queen Nehelenia on an innocent whim, she wondered whether her beauty would last forever…but the answer that came back from her magic mirror changed her life forever. That's how it all started. Once they were a family and allies now became enemies. Even the people who live under her rule change because of her curse. A curse that she place so no one could challenge her beauty and so they all became circus freaks. She became so out of control and her curse was spreading out like a plague through the solar system that Neo Queen Serenity had to intervene. It was a long and hard battle that ended by Queen Nehelenia forever trap inside the world of the mirror. The only real power she has left is within the world of the dreams.

In the dream world you are naked to yourself. You cannot hide and you cannot lie to yourself and to those who are in there with you. You are your own enemy. For benign trap so long inside this world Queen Nehelenia master it. Her only means to the outside world is through the mirror. Can only see and talk through it. Her loyal followers stay close to the mirror. Seeking a way to free her and guard the mirror with their lives.

Queen Midori was drawn out from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Shortly after the knock a servant announces that her guest has arrived. With her approval she waits for them to enter to her thrown room. As she sat there she watches the group of four children girls and an old wizard man carrying with great care a huge mirror. Once they reaches at the bottom of the steps of her thrown they gentle place the mirror on the floor upright. Then slowly a beauty woman appears in the mirror.

Her long black hair dances like a flow of water. Half of her hair was pull up in a pair of buns on the side of her head. She was dress in black and purple and creamy white and a touch of gold.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Queen Nehelenia. I hope your travel was pleasant." Queen Midori greeted.

"It was. But why have you seek for my company? Your messenger had said that you have a proposal that I wouldn't be able to resident."

"That is correct my queen. How badly do you want the blood of Neo Queen Serenity drips from your hands?"

Queen Nehelenia facial expression went from clam to raw detested at the mention of Neo Queen Serenity. Then turn into excitement at the ideal of her blood on her hands.

"I'm listening."

From there Queen Midori told her of Lady Suniko and parts of her plans of how to bring down Moon Crystal Kingdom. And so they form an agreement for alliances. For hours they talked going over the plan filling in the gabs and formed a back up plan. At the end of their meeting both of them started laughing uncontrollable.


	16. Marriage Without a Wedding lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inu Yasha _and_ Sailor Moon_ that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Sorry for the delays in my updates. I still don't have a beta. I think I have found one but I just have to wait and see if he comes through. So far he hasn't. So I got tired of waiting so I'm going to post this chapter unedited. I will try to update soon as I get my ass in gear. Thanks for you for patients. Now one ward to the story.

Chapter 16

Marriage without a wedding

(lemon)

"You're my mate now. You are wearing my mating mark on your neck."

The look of shock was writing all over her face. She is aware down here on Earth the word mate is the youkai word for marriage. Marriage! She married now?! Yeah she admits she would like to have sex with him but MARRIAGE! Two completely different things. That has never… not once come across her mind.

With her hand she tries to find this mating mark. Then she felt a sore spot on her neck. Then she turns to look for her bag where she had kept her mirror. But her bag wasn't by her side.

"Mirror! I need a mirror right now!"

Esha got up and went to Lady Suniko's bag to grab her mirror and handle it to her. Lady Suniko's facile expression was emotionless. It's as if she is in a state of shock.

The words 'I'm married' repeating in Suniko's mind over and over as she stares the mating mark on her neck. She is lost what to do now. Part of her, a big part, wanted to freak out and find a way to devoice. But the other part of her feels like this is the right thing to do. This was post to happen. She was fated to be with him. She doesn't know how or why yet. She just does.

But what happen to a proposal? What about a wedding ceremony, the cake, the wedding dress, gifts, the party and everything else that goes with a wedding? And what about asking her to marry him? He didn't even ask her or talk about marriage. NOTHING! Just woke up and find out she's a married woman now. And she posts to be ok with that? Nope that's just isn't going to happen.

She could feel anger rising within her with each thought past through her mind. Sesshomaru sitting right next to her and he was watching her very carefully. Notice through the mating mark that she was angry. He doesn't understand why she is getting upset. She should feel honor to be his mate. He is a lord and very powerful youkai.

"I need to have a word with you in private, Sesshomaru." said with anger in her voice.

He answers her with an "hn" then got up and escorts her out of the small hut. Everyone in the hut watches them leave. They wish they would have stay so they can see what is going to happen next.

Sesshomaru lead her out of the village into the forest. As they walk both of their mind racing. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she is so upset and thus he is starting getting upset as well. Suniko tries to calm down with each step she took. As a princess she was train and raise to keep her emotion in check and behind a mask. But for some reason, at this moment she just couldn't maintain it. She wants to explode but don't know how to release it without making things worse.

The walk seems like forever letting their emotions lead their footing. They continued walking until a well block their path. They both stop and Sesshomaru turn around so he would be facing her. He stares at her face reading all of the emotions display on her beautiful perfect face. Oh god how he wanted so bad to see that face when he gives her ultimate pleasure.

For what seems like a long time they just stand there staring at each other eyes. Either of them wants to break the silence. But Sesshomaru decided it was time to break it and find out why she is so upset being his mate. The longer he waited more anger is building up inside of him.

"Why are you so upset being my mate, Lady Suniko?" he asks in a demanding voice.

"I'm not upset being your mate. It's how I become your mate." She answers in a demanding voice matching his.

He was taken aback by her answer. So she wasn't upset being his mate just how she becomes his mate. When she have no memory of it. After he thought it over it made sense. And just like that his anger dissipates replace with remorse.

"I understand why you did it. But why couldn't you ask me? I wanted a proposal, I wanted a wedding, I wanted a ceremony, I want everything that comes with a wedding. I am a selfish princess. Just a bite on my neck when I was unconscious isn't good enough for me. And we have never talking about me becoming your mate. NOTHING! That's why I'm upset. Everything is moving too fast for me to keep up." She said as she broke down.

He step forward and gentle cup her cheeks. He's eyes were soft as he about to spoke.

"And you will have your wedding. When we get to my palace I will give you a wedding of your dreams. I had to mark you to keep your beast in check. But I wanted to mate you ever since I first lay eyes on you. My beast and I pick you as my mate at that very moment. I fell hopeless in love you, Lady Suniko." Then he lean over and kiss her softly.

With that kiss and his confession of his love her for washes her anger and worries away. And she realizes she does love him too. He is her light in the darkness. Yes as long as he is by her side she have the strength to stand up. As long he is by her side she isn't alone anymore.

She returns his kiss with a need to be closer to him. And he eagerly accepts meeting her demand. With one hand he cup back of her neck so he would have a better angle kissing her. While his other hand reaches around her slender waist pull her flush against his muscular body. With his tongue he traces her lips asking her to open her mouth letting him in. She opens her mouth and accepts his tongue into her. Their tongues battle each other inside her mouth with Sesshomaru winning.

She wraps her long arms around his neck. One hand reach up to his ear and she lightly trace his pointed ears. He moans in her mouth as she lightly plays with them. The heat was slowly building up within her as she felt he's masculine manhood poking her stomach. Feeling being a bit more playful she moves her hips so she could rub him. When she did that he broke free from the kiss and moan. They dreamily look into each other eyes. She can see his hunger for her within them. This feeling of excitement comes from the mating mark wash over her. She feels all these emotions flooding her. Surly it means something more but the heat of the moment caught up with her at the moment.

An ideal came to her mind as she smiles brightly and mischievous. He notices she was plotting something but he decided to go with it if it makes his mate happy. Then she took off running. She laughed as she looks back at him. Seeing she wanted to play cat and mouse game. He would play along this game for now. When he catches her he will finish the mating rights. He ran after her.

She ran into the trees seeing as she seeing as she has a head start and want to keep it that way for now. She knows he is fast but not sure how fast he is. So she would all she got so she can test his speed. Keeping her eyes forward she dodges the trees and roots with ease. She looks so graceful and beautiful. Sesshomaru was in trace of her movements. Before he knew she was far ahead of him.

'She is testing my speed' he thought to himself.

He picks up his speed to catch up with hers. He notices she was fast but is she fast enough to escape from him? He thinks not. Slowly he catches up with her. Starting to get tired of this little game of hers he decided to end it. Sensing that he was getting tired of this game she slow down just by a hair. He notices she slow down just a little but it was enough for him to make his move to pounce her. He jump and getting ready to land on her she swiftly turn thus dodge his attack. Irritated that he miss her. But at the same time he was proud of her and himself for finding a strong mate. He prepares for the same attack but ready for when she dodges him. He pounces on her again and as predicted she dodges it but this time he use his white fluffy pelt as a whip and it wrapped around her waist. Come to a stop she turns around and stare at him shock. She didn't expect to get catch like that. Smirking he pulls her closer to him.

"I win." He stated.

"Yes you did." She replied.

"What's my reward then, mate." He said seductively.

She wraps her arms around him and draws her face close to his but off to the side. And lick his ears then whisper.

"What do you want from me?" saying seductively as well.

Without saying a word he picks her up and pin her to a tree. Then he hungry kisses her. She opens her mouth letting him in as she kisses him back. As the kiss was becoming more demanding she wraps her long slender legs around his waist. He grabs her ass roughly. She moans into his mouth. Needed air she broke the kiss. Taking this moment to change positions Sesshomaru gently lay her down on the grass. He stares at her as he marvels her beauty is. Her cheeks were flush and her golden honey hair spreads out. She truly is a sight to behold. Her legs still wraps around his waist. Her kimono is loose showing some cleavage. He loves her. All of her, with his whole heart. Feeling his love for her through the mating mark she returns it back to him.

Then he removes the top half of her kimono so he can see her womanly beauty. With his hands he lightly messages her breasts. She raises her chest into his manly hands. Enjoying ever touch he makes to her heated body. She moan when he pinch her harden nipples. Bending down he glaze his tongue on one of the breast and then hungrily suck on her nipples. Then he lower his free hand down her side and then up under her kimono. He can feel her wetness through her underwear. He began to message her bud. She moans his name loudly as she buckles her hips into his hands. He grabs the underwear and rips it apart and throws it to the side. Then he bends down and starts licking her sweet jewel. The smell and the taste are like heavenly to his senses. He flicker his tongue on her pearl while be mindful of his claws he rub her opening.

She bites her fingers to keep from screaming out in pleasure. This feeling was more than she expected to be. Lost into the blissful torture that he brought upon her. This heat was getting too much to bear. She needs to release it before she goes crazy. As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru slide in two fingers into her opening slowly pumping into her. Unable to keep her hips still. Sesshomaru remove his other hand that was rubbing her breast to her hips to keep them still. Her walls tighten around his long fingers. Refusing to let go of him.

He reaches to her bearer with a flick of his claws he cut her hymen so when he enter her it wouldn't hurt as much. She was so small and so tight and he knew with his size and being her first time it would hurt her greatly. He wants this experience to be one that she never forgets. His little vixen is going to be a drug that he is gladly to be addictive to. He can't get enough of her taste, smells, and sounds she is making. Oh god he loves her everything about her.

As he move his hand faster. Her screams became louder. Screaming his name to the trees that witness this beautiful event between the two newlyweds. Then like a dam have been unleashed she came hard for him. He removes his hands and bend down and suck all of her sweet juices that flowing out of her. Once he had clean her up he sits up and looks at the lovely sight before him.

Her honey hair spread out like a halo. Her cheeks were flush as she breathes deeply with her eyes glaze over. Oh yes, it was a lovely sight. One he will make sure to happen again and again. Can't hold back anymore he quickly untie his pants and quickly take them off along with his shirt. Then he picks her up and unties her obi from her back and throws it to the side. Then he removes her kimono. Now she lays there with nothing on and so kneels between her open legs naked and fully erected.

He bends down claiming her lips. She can taste herself as he kisses her. Spreading her legs wider and rubs her wet pussy along his hardens length. Tell him through her action that she is ready for him to enter her. Giving him her virginity. Not wanted to make his vixen mate to wait any longer. He enters her slowly. Oh she's so tight. He pulls back once he come up to her torn bearer and then pumps back into her hard and fast. Breaking it completely. She tense up as she grab his broad shoulders for support as she adjust to his massive length. He holds still for a while, until she relaxes a little. He sucks on her mating mark on her neck to give her comfort for the pain he brought upon her. Once the pain subside and the pleasure returns she move her hips upward letting him know that she is ready for more. Then he moves his hips out slowly and pumps back in hard and strong. He kept up this past for a while. While he fights back his hunger to for her. This was her first time and he must keep his beast in check. Later he will take her hard.

"More! Faster, my mate!" she screamed at him as he was lost in thought. Battling his beast.

That was last of his control broke free. Meeting her demands he use his youkai speed and strength to pumps into her. Her heavenly voice screams sweet melodies of his name as she was lost in the bliss of ultimate pleasure as she cum for the 2nd time. As she cum hard for him she bites his neck. That action made Sesshomaru move hard as he came in her as he releases his seeds deep within her. As they cum together be bite her neck again on the same spot where he claim her as his mate. Completing the mating rights.

Clasping in each other arms they breathe heavy as they come down from their high. Then he rolls to his side so his weight won't crush her pulling her with him. Still connected he licks her mark to clean up the blood. As she starts seeing straight and able to get her thoughts together she realizes what they have done and how great it was.

"Wow I could get addictive to this." She said.

"I'm already addictive to you. And already planning taking you again and again." He replied.


End file.
